The Four Elements
by Angel Raye
Summary: A new enemy is out to destroy earth. It is up to Sailor Cosmic Moon and the Chibi Senshi to save the earth. Rini, Annika, Hope and Faith are unaware they are hiding some fairies. And who is the mysterious new sensei? Read and review please!
1. The Mysterious New Sensei and the Four F...

Hi Everyone. We're onto another story, which will have some action and adventure. I got inspired to write this and I don't know how long it will be. Please read and review.  
E-mail me at AngelRaye2@aol.com  
Visit my web site at www.angelfire.com/anime3/chibiscouts  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. With the exception of Rini I own all of the Senshi's children.   
  
The Four Elements  
Part One: A Mysterious New Sensei and the Four Fairies  
By   
Angel Raye  
  
The woman walked along the streets of Crystal Tokyo. She was a very beautiful woman with long red hair and green eyes. She held an air of mystery about her.  
She had only just arrived in Crystal Tokyo a couple of days ago. She had a purpose that brought her here. She couldn't tell anyone about it. In time she would reveal herself.   
Crystal Tokyo Elementary School came to view. She stopped right in front of it. she told herself.   
  
"Annika hurry up," Raye called. "You're going to be late."  
"I'm coming Mama," Annika yelled as she grabbed up her summer homework. She didn't want to forget anything.  
Raye appeared in the doorway of Annika's room. "Have you got everything," she asked.  
"Yes Mama," Annika replied with a soft sigh. Part of her didn't want to go back to school.  
Raye was not oblivious to her daughter's feelings. "What is it Sweetheart?"  
"It was so nice not seeing Miyaki for a whole month," Annika told her.  
"I agree there," Raye sighed. She wrapped her arms around her daughter. "Maybe in April when you go up to the fourth grade she won't be in your class."  
"That's still a long way off," Annika muttered.  
"True," Raye admitted. She smiled and ran her fingers through Annika's violet tresses. "Come on we need to go and meet everyone."  
Annika nodded and picked up the ceramic vase she had made as part of her summer homework. She thought it turned out very well. A couple of days ago she had to help Gloria with hers. Gloria was not very artistic. Annika gave a small chuckle. As usual Gloria was grounded because of a gag love letter she had written the other day. The love letter had gotten loose and caused a huge stir. Mina had been furious when she found out her daughter was the cause of all this. Making sure she had everything Annika followed her mother out the door.  
  
"Daisy I've told you not yet," Maggie said in exasperation as she girls walked to school.  
"But I thought I saw something," Daisy wailed as she looked down at her chest which was still flat.  
"Daisy don't be in such a hurry," Rini advised her. "I promise you'll start developing soon."  
"But I'm eleven," Daisy wailed. "What is taking so long?"  
"You only just turned eleven," Rini pointed out. "Just be patient and it will happen."  
"That's easy for you to say," Daisy retorted. "You're fifteen."  
Rini sighed. She decided not to say anymore. She had other things like this high school entrance exam to study for.   
The younger girls were walking ahead. "I'm so glad you're coming back to school Ariel," Madelyn was saying.  
"Are you glad to be coming back," Hope asked.  
Ariel shrugged her shoulders. While the other girls had been out for a month Ariel had been away for over two months with Amy home schooling her in between therapy sessions. Ariel was still on very shaky ground but Amy decided to try her back on regular routine. However, the school agreed to contact Amy should there be any problems.  
"You're very quiet Hope," Faith observed. "What's up?"  
"The ocean is restless," Hope replied. "Something is going to happen."  
"Oh great," Gloria grumbled. "I'm grounded and now I am going to be facing an enemy soon."  
"We don't know that for sure," Rini reminded her. "Why don't we enjoy the peace we have now?" Everyone nodded in agreement and continued their walk to school.  
  
At Crystal Tokyo Elementary Annika, Gloria, Ariel and Hope walked into their classroom. To Annika's dismay she saw that Miyaki was in charge of getting the classroom ready for the day.  
"Well, well the crybaby is back," Miyaki, sneered. "I would have thought that maybe they put you back down in kindergarten instead of letting you finish third grade."  
"If anyone needs to get put back in Kindergarten it's you Miyaki," Hope snapped. "Grow up."  
Miyaki glared at her. She then noticed Ariel, "So the freak is back too. Where were you? You missed an entire month."  
"Leave her alone," Gloria stepped in front of Ariel.  
Before the argument could continue the door opened and the principal came walking in. Everyone sat down. "Welcome back Minna," he announced. "I came to tell you that Ms. Patterson isn't returning as your third grade teacher." Murmurs were heard throughout the room. The principal continued. "She has been accepted to study abroad in America. A new teacher will be with you." A woman walked through the door. She was tall with long red hair and green eyes.  
Hope thought.  
Annika asked herself. She smiled.   
"This is Kadiri Mishima," the principal announced. "She will be your teacher. Please greet her properly."  
"Good morning Mishima-sensei," the class called out.  
"Good morning," Kadiri replied. She smiled around the room. Her gaze stopped briefly on Hope and then again on Annika. she thought.  
  
"So what's this new teacher of yours like," Faith asked during lunch later that day.  
"She's really nice," Ariel stated.  
"And so beautiful," Hope added.  
"But I felt so strange with her," Annika murmured.  
"Strange in what way," Gloria asked.  
"I felt very warm inside," Annika replied.  
"I felt like that too," Hope gasped. "I felt very warm and safe with her."  
"I'm glad you feel that way," a voice from behind them said. The girls turned around and saw Kadiri standing there.  
"Mishima-sensei," Ariel gasped.  
Kadiri smiled at the girls. "Ariel Mizuno, Annika Hino, Gloria Aino, Hope and Faith Ten'noh," she said. Everyone gave a gasp. "I look forward to getting to know all of you." She knelt down and took Annika's and Hope's hands. She also looked into Faith's eyes. "You three get ready for some challenges." With that said Kadiri walked away.  
"What did she mean," Gloria asked.  
"I don't know," Faith replied. She looked at Hope and Annika. The three girls wondered what this mysterious teacher meant.  
  
In the fairy world four fairies gathered together before the fairy queen. They were Faia, the fairy of fire, Kaisui, the fairy of water, Chi, the fairy of earth, and Uindo, the fairy of wind. They were the fairies of the four elements of earth.  
"We have trouble," the fairy queen told them. "The evil queen of the dark realm, Hakai has returned. She is out to destroy you. If that happens then the earth will be destroyed."  
"Then we can't let her get us," Faia replied. "We must find a place to hide. We are the four fairies of the elements of earth. Hakai must not find us."  
"But where can we hide," asked Chi.  
Kaisui thought hard for a moment and then stated, "Remember when Aurora hid the pearl of friendship?"  
"Yes," Uindo recalled. "She hid it in a small child who was a Sailor Senshi."  
"Each Sailor Senshi and Chibi Senshi represent something," Kaisui continued. "There is one for each of the elements. We could hide in the one who represents our elements."  
"That's an idea," the queen stated. "Aurora said that the child she hid the pearl in was very trustworthy. She is also the Chibi Senshi of fire whom you would want to hide in Faia."  
I think we should hide in them but not let them know of it," Kaisui told them. "That way our hiding places will be truly secret."  
"What about our powers," Uindo asked.  
"Our powers will merge with theirs,' Kaisui replied. "They will help us fight."  
"Your majesty," Faia turned to the queen. "Is this permissible?"  
"Yes," the queen replied. "Go my children and take care."  
The four fairies of the elements nodded and vanished.  
  
Annika lay sleeping in her bed. Kadiri's words had been in her head all day. She had talked to Raye about it and she could not shed any light on the situation. Annika had decided she really liked her new teacher though. She felt very safe and warm with her.  
Faia appeared in the room. She gazed down at the sleeping child and the small pink kitten beside her. "Aurora tells me you have a sweet soul," Faia whispered. "I will be hiding inside of you. You will not be aware of me but I will protect you and help you in battle." Faia murmured some more words. She began to shimmer. In a few minutes she was shimmering right over Annika. Then she entered Annika's body and vanished from sight.  
Annika sat up with a start. "Mama," she murmured and got up. She began wondering into the hall.  
Raye was awakened suddenly too. Her maternal instinct told her to go and check on Annika. She pulled on her robe and went out into the hall. She found Annika standing there with a dazed look on her face. "Annika are you okay Baby," Raye asked. Annika did not reply. Raye knelt down in front of her daughter. "Did you hear me Sweetheart?" Annika still did not reply. Raye decided that Annika was still asleep. "Come on Baby let's get you back to bed," she told her. She picked Annika up and was shocked at how hot the child felt. "Kami-sama," she gasped. "You're burning up." Raye quickly carried Annika to her bed and tucked her in. She ran a hand over Annika's forehead. It was hot. Raye went to her room the get the thermometer and then came back. She took Annika's temperature and was surprised when it showed normal. "But why are you so hot," she asked. She reached for Annika's communicator and called Amy.  
  
Amy arrived at Mars's quarters with a sleeping Ariel in her arms. Greg had night duty in the control room. "What's the problem Raye," Amy asked as she gently laid Ariel on the couch.  
"Annika is burning up," Raye told her. "I checked her temperature and it was normal but I can't figure out why she is so hot."  
"Honestly Raye couldn't this have waited until morning," Amy asked in annoyance. "If she doesn't have a temperature then there is nothing to worry about."  
"It's not just that but she was walking around in a daze when I found her," Raye replied.  
"You're so overprotective," Amy pointed out as she walked into Annika's room.  
"You can be too," Raye shot out.  
Amy sat down by Annika and placed a hand on her forehead. "She is hot," Amy exclaimed. "But you said there is no fever."  
"That's right," Raye replied.  
"Well her color is fine too," Amy stated as she ran a hand over Annika's head. "She may just be overheated." Amy pulled one of the blankets off of Annika. "There is nothing to worry about. She's sleeping peacefully. If she feels sick in the morning bring her to me and I will check her out."  
"Thank you Amy," Raye sighed. She watched as Amy picked Ariel up and carry her out the door. Then she went back into Annika's room and crawled into bed next to her. Raye did not know why but she had this need to stay close to Annika.  
  
Hope and Faith were both sleeping peacefully when Kaisui and Uindo appeared in their room. Kaisui flew over to Hope. "I hide in this one," she stated. "I'm afraid I am going to get her wet when I hide in her."  
"Mine will feel a blast of cold air but then she will be fine," Uindo said. She glanced over at her comrade. "Are you ready?"  
"Yes," Kaisui replied. The two of them closed their eyes and began to murmur some words. Then they both began to shimmer. In a few minutes they shimmered over the girls and entered them, vanishing from sight.  
Hope was awakened by a splash of water being dumped on her. She sat up with a start and saw that she was wet. "Faith," she shouted.  
"Nani," Faith murmured sleepily as she pulled her blankets around her body to protect herself from the cold breeze she just felt.  
"Don't pretend you've been asleep all of this time," Hope yelled. "You just dumped water on me."  
"I did not," Faith snapped as she awakened from her sleep.  
"Yes you did," Hope shouted. "You're the only one in here and I'm all wet."  
"Then you did it yourself," Faith shouted back. "Because I didn't do it."  
"Then who did," Hope screamed.  
At that moment the door to their room opened and Michiru and Haruka came in. "Girls," Haruka snapped. "It's two in the morning. What's with all the noise?"  
"And why are you all wet Hope," Michiru demanded as she pulled the wet child off of the bed.  
"Faith dumped water on me," Hope replied.  
"I didn't do it," Faith cried out. She turned to her parents. "Honestly Haruka-papa and Michiru-mama. I've been sleeping all of this time. I didn't do it."  
"Then how did Hope get water all over her," Haruka asked in a skeptical voice.  
"I don't know," Faith replied.  
"Well let's discuss this in the morning," Michiru stated as she began stripping Hope's wet bed. "It's late and you girls have school tomorrow." Once Hope's bed was dried and she was in dry clothes Michiru and Haruka tucked the girls back into bed.  
"Now not another sound from you two or there will be even bigger trouble in the morning," Haruka commanded sternly as she and Michiru left.  
Hope thought angrily as she settled down to sleep.  
Faith thought with a huff as she pulled her blankets around her. For some reason she was feeling very cold.  
  
Chi materialized in Rini's room. The teenager was asleep in her bed with Diana curled up beside her. Chi gazed at the princess. "You've hidden someone inside of you before," she whispered. "But you won't know about me. I will give you stronger powers. There is no Chibi Senshi of earth but since you're the daughter of the prince of earth you are the logical choice." Chi hovered over Rini for a moment and mumbled some words. In a few minutes she shimmered and entered Rini's body.  
Rini awoke with a start. She had a strong sensation that someone was in the room with her. She reached over and turned on her lamp.  
"Small Lady," Diana exclaimed as she woke up.  
"Sorry Diana," Rini mumbled as she got up. She walked over to her vanity table and gazed at herself in the mirror. Her long pink tresses fell loosely around her face. Her fiery red eyes still held traces of sleep in them. Rini stared at herself closely. There was something different. "I feel like there's another person with me," she whispered. She stumbled back to bed and lay down. In a few minutes she was back to sleep.  
  
Hakai was furious. She had plans to capture the fairies of the four elements but now they were hiding. "I planned to capture the world," she shouted in rage. "Without the four elements I cannot do it."  
Hakai turned to her minions. "Once I capture the fairies of the four elements I can continue with my quest to destroy the world." She thought for a moment and then yelled out, "Nikushimi!"   
A small dark soldier came forward. She was one of Hakai's warriors. "Yes Hakai," she replied.  
"You're with me on this plan to destroy earth aren't you," Hakai snapped.  
"I am," Nikushimi assured her.  
"Then go out and find the people these fairies are hiding in," Hakai ordered. "And make it quick. I won't tolerate failure." Nikushimi nodded and disappeared.  
  
"You know I really like Mishima-sensei," Annika proclaimed happily on the way home from school the next day.  
"So do I," Hope agreed. "She's really nice."  
"She's all right for a teacher," Gloria muttered.  
"So Faith did you really dump water on your sister last night," Daisy asked.  
"No I didn't," Faith snapped.  
"Then how did I get so wet," Hope demanded.  
"I don't know," Faith replied. "I felt a blast of cold air around that time."  
"Mama told me that I was wondering around in my sleep last night," Annika suddenly piped up. "She said I was really hot too."  
"I was awakened suddenly last night," Rini added. "I looked in the mirror and I felt like I wasn't alone in the room."  
"Did anyone else have a strange thing happen to them last night," Hope asked. The other girls shook their heads.  
"It's probably nothing," Rini shrugged her shoulders. "We had better get home. I have to study for this high school entrance exam and I know Ariel has therapy. Right?" Ariel nodded her head. She was still pretty withdrawn. "Then we had better get going because Amy will be looking for two of us." Everyone nodded in agreement.  
"Oh," Maggie suddenly exclaimed. "I promised Papa I would pick something up from the store. You go on ahead and I'll catch up."  
"Okay," Rini called and she and the girls walked on ahead.   
Maggie dashed over toward the store. Suddenly a flash of light appeared in front of her. "Nani," she stammered.  
"I am looking for the fairies of elements," Nikushimi declared. "And I will tear apart every person to find them."  
Maggie thought in terror as she reached for her henshin wand. Before she had a chance to transform she found her arms and legs bound together. Maggie screamed in terror.  
"Now little girl," Nikushimi laughed. "Let's check you out." She held up her hand and Maggie suddenly felt a rumbling pain going through her. Maggie screamed in pain. "It doesn't look like any of them are hiding in you," Nikushimi sighed. "So I will have to dispose of you."  
"Hold it right there," shouted a voice. Nikushimi turned and saw Sailor Cosmic Moon and the Chibi Senshi surrounding her. "How dare you hurt a girl who is just running an errand for her father. I am the agent of love and justice, a pretty soldier in a sailor suit, Sailor Cosmic Moon. In the name of the moon I will punish you."  
"And we are," shouted the Chibi Senshi. "The Chibi Senshi and we will punish you too."  
"We seem to have some annoyances," sighed Nikushimi. She held up her staff and it began to glow. A youma materialized in front of her. "Get them my youma." With that she disappeared.  
"Hey finish what you've started," Chibi Venus demanded.  
The youma growled and headed toward the Chibi Senshi. Chibi Jupiter powered up. "JUPITER DEADLY LIGHTENING BOLT!" Her attack flew out and hit the youma. It didn't do anything. "Impossible," Chibi Jupiter gasped.  
"This youma is stronger than previous enemies," Chibi Mercury shouted as she typed in data on her computer.  
"Is there any way we can defeat it," asked Chibi Saturn as she held up her glaive.  
"I'm trying to figure it out," Chibi Mercury shouted back.   
Suddenly the youma held up its hand and a binding chain flew out. It wrapped itself around Cosmic Moon and the Chibi Senshi. They all began screaming as it began to swing them around. None of them could get free.  
"Minna," Maggie called weakly as she passed out.  
"Maggie," Cosmic Moon screamed as she struggled to get free.   
Chibi Mars, Chibi Neptune, Chibi Uranus and Cosmic Moon heard a voice in their heads. To the three Chibi Senshi the voice sounded very familiar.   
Chibi Mars thought to herself.   
From inside Chibi Mars Faia activated her powers. Chibi Mars powered up. "SUPREME FIREY EXPLOSION!" A large explosion hit and the chain scattered. All the Chibi Senshi and Cosmic Moon fell to the ground.  
"Nani," Chibi Venus gasped.  
Chibi Neptune felt a power growing inside of her. Kaisui activated her power from inside Chibi Neptune who powered up. "WAVES OF DEATH!" A huge ocean wave flew out and hit the youma who groaned in pain.  
Chibi Uranus felt a power growing in her too. Uindo activated her power from within Chibi Uranus who powered up. "TURBULENT WIND BLASTER!" A huge blast of wind flew out and the youma was flung against the wall.  
"Cosmic Moon it's up to you now," Chibi Jupiter shouted.  
Cosmic Moon nodded her head and closed her eyes. She held up her scepter. It immediately changed its shape. Gone was the pink heart on top. It was replaced by a figure of the earth and moon together. "It's the signs of both her parents," Chibi Saturn exclaimed.  
"Chibi Mars, Chibi Neptune, and Chibi Uranus I need you," shouted Cosmic Moon. The three nodded. They ran over and grabbed the scepter. All four of their symbols appeared on their foreheads and glowed. "EARTH ELEMENT BLASTER," they all shouted in unison.  
A huge energy sphere of wind, water and fire flew out and it engulfed the youma who roared in agony. "GOING DOWN," it yelled before it disappeared.  
"What was all that," Chibi Venus demanded.  
"Yes where did you get those powers," Chibi Jupiter added with a grunt. She was carrying Maggie on her back.  
"I don't know," Cosmic Moon whispered. "I heard a voice in my head that told me I had some extra power right now."  
"So did I," Chibi Neptune added while Chibi Mars and Chibi Uranus nodded in agreement.  
"The voice was so familiar," Chibi Uranus stated.  
"Yes," Chibi Mars nodded her head in agreement. "I felt very safe and warm when I heard that voice. I knew I could trust it."  
"We had better get back to the palace," Cosmic Moon stated. "We have a lot to tell our parents." The girls all nodded and they headed home.  
Nearby, unseen by the girls, Kadiri Mishima watched the whole thing. "I knew they could do it," she said. "We are depending on them to save the world. I will give them the guidance they need."  
  
To be continued... 


	2. Unanswered Questions

Hi Everyone! Here is part two of my latest series. Hope you enjoy it.  
E-mail me at AngelRaye2@aol.com  
Visit my web site at www.angelfire.com/anime3/chibiscouts  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. With the exception of Rini I own all of the Senshi's children.   
  
The Four Elements  
Part Two: Unanswered Questions  
By   
Angel Raye  
  
  
"So four of you received new powers," Serenity exclaimed.  
"Yes Mama," Rini replied. Amy was scanning her, Annika, Hope and Faith in her office right now. Maggie was also there, being treated for injuries.  
"What I'm wondering is who this new enemy is and what they are after," Raye demanded. She was hovering over Annika as if she was protecting her.  
"She said she was looking for the fairies of the four elements," Maggie called weakly from her bed. Setsuna gently stroked her hair.  
"Take it easy young lady," Amy cautioned. "You've received a great deal of pain. I don't want you exerting yourself."  
"Yes Ma'am," Maggie replied.  
"I'll make sure she takes it easy," Setsuna stated in a firm voice, which told Maggie she had to obey.  
"The four elements," Michiru mused.   
"Earth, Wind, Fire and Water," Haruka stated. "Those are the four elements."  
"Annika is the Senshi of fire, Hope is the Senshi of water and Faith is the Senshi of wind," Raye added. "But what about earth?"  
"Rini is the Senshi of the moon," Serenity pointed out. "But her father's guardian deity is Earth. Therefore Small Lady can represent both the moon and the earth."  
"Could that mean that these four are in danger," Raye asked in panic. She immediately pulled Annika into her arms.  
"Mama I'll be okay," Annika assured her. "I got a new power today and it really blasted things."  
"But none of you are supposed to receive any more powers until you become Cosmic Senshi," Setsuna informed her.  
"Setsuna can you shed any light on this," Michiru asked.  
Setsuna shook her head. "This is new to me. I have not seen anything of this in the timeline."  
"I am picking up unusual energy readings from all four girls here," Amy reported. "I'm not sure what it is but this may explain the new powers they all received."  
"How did you girls find out about these powers," Haruka asked.  
"A voice came in our heads and told us," Hope replied.  
"I felt I could really trust this voice," Faith added.  
"It sounded very familiar," Annika murmured.   
"Do you know whose voice it was," Raye asked her daughter. Annika shook her head.  
"Well it doesn't look like there is anything we can do," Serenity sighed. "You girls just be careful and call us when you need help."  
"We will," Rini sighed.  
Greg came in carrying Ariel. "Amy are you done here," he asked. "Ariel is really wanting you right now."  
"Yes are we done," asked Faith. "I am beginning to feel like a science experiment."  
"Faith," Michiru quietly scolded.  
"Yes I am," Amy replied. She held out her arms, "Come here Darling."  
"Mommy," Ariel choked. She went right into her mother's arms. She was still so traumatized.  
Amy looked at her daughter. "I had better do a therapy session with her," she told the others. Everyone nodded and watched as Amy and Greg walked out of the room with Ariel.  
"So what are we going to do," asked Faith impatiently.  
"You girls are going to go about your business like you normally do," Haruka told her.  
"In other words you are going to do your homework," Michiru added. "Now let's go."  
Faith grumbled as she hopped down from the bed. "I was hoping to get out of doing that." She followed her parents and sister out of the office.  
"Come on Sweetheart," Raye took Annika's hand. The two of them headed toward their quarters. They were quiet for a minute and then Raye asked. Annika, do you remember walking around last night?"  
"No Mama I don't," Annika replied.  
"You were very hot," Raye told her. "It felt like you were on fire."  
"I really don't remember Mama," Annika protested.  
Raye stopped walking and knelt down in front of her daughter. "Baby you know you can tell me anything."  
"I know," Annika replied. "But there is nothing to tell."  
"Are you sure," Raye asked. She kept thinking about the time Annika hid Aurora's pearl inside of her and didn't tell anyone. Raye feared that this was happening again.  
"Mama I promise that I don't know anything this time," Annika assured her as she picked up on her mother's anxiety.   
Raye could tell her daughter was telling the truth. "Very well Sweetie but will you promise to tell me if you find anything out?"  
"I promise," Annika agreed. Raye smiled and pulled the little girl into her arms. Whatever it took she was going to help her daughter.  
  
The next day the girls were heading to school. They began discussing the new enemy. "I wonder who these fairies are that the enemy is looking for," Daisy stated.  
"Annika you were good friends with Aurora," Rini turned to the younger girl. "Did she introduce you to any other fairies?"  
Annika shook her head. "Rini didn't you have a friend who was a fairy too," Maggie asked. "Back in the 20th century you made friends with the fairy who gave sweets and good dreams."  
"Peruru," Rini replied. "But he was the only one I met. Since Aurora took Annika to the fairy world I was wondering if she had met any of the others."  
"I saw a bunch of others but I wasn't introduced to any of them," Annika sighed.  
"What I wonder is why we have new powers," Hope stated.  
"There's just a lot of unanswered questions here," Rini mused.  
"But every question has an answer," a voice from behind the girls said. The girls jumped and turned around.  
"Mishima-sensei," Ariel gasped.  
"How are all of you doing," Kadiri asked.  
"We're okay," Annika whispered shyly.  
Kadiri smiled and knelt down in front of Annika. "You will get upset today," she told her. "But don't let it cloud your thinking."  
"Yes Mishima-sensei," Annika replied. The girls all watched as the teacher walked away.  
"She's nice but she gives me the creeps," Faith commented.  
She seems to know things before they happen," Hope added.  
"As long as she doesn't hurt any of you then I wouldn't worry," Rini stated. "Come on we had better get to school." The girls nodded and continued walking.  
  
During lunch the girls sat down to eat outside since it was a nice sunny day. Annika was wiping tears out of her eyes. Miyaki had been picking on her all morning.  
"Don't cry Annika," Hope said sympathetically.   
"Yes Miyaki is just being a jerk as usual," Gloria added. "But if she upsets you again I'll give her a good punch in the jaw."  
"Don't," Annika told her as she wiped the tears away. "You'll get detention."  
"So I see the crybaby is with her protectors again," Miyaki came up.  
"Leave her alone Miyaki," Faith came up behind her. "Give it a rest for one day."  
"Or what," Miyaki sneered. "You don't scare me Faith."  
"Just back off," Gloria stood up.  
"Can't the crybaby stand up for herself," Miyaki asked. Annika felt the tears roll down her face again. Miyaki smirked as she accomplished what she came to do. Gloria couldn't take it anymore. She took a swing at Miyaki and caught her in the jaw. In a few minutes a fight was going on. Sweat drops appeared on the heads of Annika, Ariel, Hope and Faith. Then a teacher came and broke up the fight. Then both Miyaki and Gloria were taken to the principal's office.  
  
Nikushimi stood before Hakai feeling her wrath. Hakai was furious with her failure to find the element fairies. "Please explain to me Nikushimi why you couldn't find any of the element fairies," she demanded.  
"There were some unexpected annoyances," Nikushimi replied. "Cosmic Moon and the Chibi Senshi got in my way."  
"I don't tolerate failure Nikushimi," Hakai stated. "Find those fairies and find them now."  
"Yes my lady," Nikushimi said. She bowed before her leader and then left. She did have a target in mind.  
  
After school Raye sent Annika on an errand. Gloria was grounded so Annika asked Hope to walk with her to the store. Hope agreed and Faith went along with them, hoping to find a game going on in the park. They got into town and just as they were leaving the store a malicious voice called out. "Oh look there's the crybaby."  
"Shut up Miyaki," Hope snapped. "Leave her alone."  
"What's the matter crybaby," Miyaki asked as Annika's lower lip began to tremble. "Since Gloria isn't here to protect you then I can do what I want."  
"Gloria may not be here but I am," Faith growled as she stepped in front of Annika. "So beat it."  
"I don't have to stop," Miyaki pointed out. "We're not in school right now."  
"Then maybe you will listen to me," a new voice from behind them said. Everyone turned to see Rini coming up. She put her arm around Annika. "Get lost Miyaki. Leave Annika alone."  
Miyaki thought for a moment and then decided she didn't want to tangle with the princess. "Later crybaby," she told Annika and sauntered off. Once she got around the corner she began laughing. "It's so much fun getting Annika to cry."  
"I'm glad you are having fun right now," a new voice said. Miyaki turned and saw a woman standing there.  
"Who are you," Miyaki asked.  
Nikushimi laughed and her clothes turned into her warrior's outfit. "I am Nikushimi, one of the warriors to Queen Hakai. I am searching for the element fairies. You're not the type they would hide in but maybe they're trying to throw us off."  
"What are you talking about it," Miyaki demanded but suddenly she found her hands and feet bounded together. "What the..."  
"Now let me check you out," Nikushimi called. Miyaki began to scream as pain racked through her whole body.  
Nearby Rini, Annika, Hope and Faith were watching. "Girls she's a brat but we have to help her," Rini announced.  
"Right," Hope pulled out her henshin wand. Faith did the same.  
"MOON COSMIC POWER MAKE UP!"  
"NEPTUNE POWER MAKE UP!"  
"URANUS POWER MAKE UP!"   
The three transformations took place. Annika had her henshin wand in her hand but she had yet to transform. All she could think was how much she hated Miyaki. "Annika," Chibi Neptune stated. "What are you waiting for?"  
"I...uh..." Annika murmured.  
Cosmic Moon placed a hand on Annika's shoulder. "We know how you feel about Miyaki," she told her. "But as a Sailor Senshi it's your duty to protect the civilians, even brats like Miyaki."  
Annika hesitated again and then remembered what Kadiri Mishima had told her. She held up her wand. "MARS POWER MAKE UP!"  
The four Senshi rushed to the fight. "Hold it right there," Cosmic Moon shouted. Nikushimi turned to them. "Even mean children don't deserve to be attacked. I am an agent of love and justice a pretty soldier in a sailor suit Sailor Cosmic Moon. And my friends are..."  
"Sailor Chibi Mars!"  
"Sailor Chibi Neptune!  
"Sailor Chibi Uranus!"  
"And in the name of the moon we will punish you," all four yelled in unison.  
"So the annoyances are back," Nikushimi sighed. She held up her staff and a youma appeared. "Get these annoying Sailor pests."  
"Is it me or are these youmas getting uglier," Chibi Neptune muttered. This youma had stringy black hair and green skin.  
"They're getting uglier," Chibi Uranus replied as she got herself in fighting stance. The youma growled and its hair lashed out and whipped the ankles of the Senshi. They all screamed as they flew in different directions.  
"Have fun with them and then kill them," Nikushimi called as she left.  
"Coward," Chibi Uranus shouted. "Can't even finish what she started."  
Chibi Mars began to power up when the youma grabbed her by the ankles with its hair. Chibi Mars began to scream as the hair wrapped itself around her and began strangling her.  
"Chibi Mars," Chibi Neptune shouted. Then a voice inside of her told her to go ahead, that Chibi Mars would be okay. Chibi Neptune summoned her new power. From inside her Kaisui activated the power. "WAVES OF DEATH!" The attack flew out. Chibi Mars looked terrified as the attack came right toward her. Unknown to her Faia, inside of her, activated a shield. The attack hit the youma. Chibi Mars fell down with out a scratch.  
"Let's go Cosmic Moon," Chibi Uranus shouted.   
"Right," Cosmic Moon pulled out her scepter. Chibi Mars, Chibi Uranus and Chibi Neptune dashed over and took the hold of the scepter with her. Chi, Faia, Kaisui and Uindo all activated their powers.   
"EARTH ELEMENT BLASTER!" The attack flew out and hit the youma.  
"GOING DOWN!" The youma vanished.  
"Good job Minna," Cosmic Moon stated and the other girls nodded.  
Suddenly all of their eyes glazed over as the fairies hiding in them took over their bodies. "These girls are very powerful on their own," Kaisui observed.  
"They are," Chi agreed. "But we don't want them to become dependent on the extra powers they have while we are hiding in them."  
"That's right," Faia nodded her head. "Because once we no longer need them to hide the extra powers will be gone."  
"Don't you think we should tell them about us," Uindo asked. "Aurora completely trusted Annika."  
"No," Kaisui said sharply. "It will only place them in greater danger."  
"We had better give these girls control again," Chi stated. The fairies all went back into passive mode. Cosmic Moon and the Chibi Senshi powered down and fell unconscious to the ground.  
Kadiri walked over to them. She had watched the whole thing. "I knew you wouldn't let your hatred for Miyaki cloud your judgment Annika," she whispered. She knelt down by the girls and used her cell phone to call the palace.  
  
"They're coming around," Amy reported to Serenity, Endymion, Raye, Chad, Haruka and Michiru. They all dashed over to their daughters' sides.  
"Annika baby," Raye placed a hand on her daughter's forehead. "Wake up Sweetie Mama's here. Daddy is too."  
"Mama," Annika opened her large violet eyes. "Daddy."  
"What happened," Rini asked in a dazed voice as Serenity helped her sit up.  
"You were found unconscious in town by your teacher," Haruka told them. "She called and told us."  
"Unconscious," Hope exclaimed. "We fought the enemy with our new power."  
"And we dusted that youma," Faith added.  
"But something weird did happen before I blacked out," Rini recalled.  
"Same here," Annika exclaimed as she shifted herself into a comfortable position in her mother's arms. "I felt like someone else was in me."  
"So did I," Hope gasped. Faith and Rini nodded in agreement.  
"There is that unusual energy in all four of you," Amy reported. "Maybe that has something to do with it."  
"But why the energy and extra powers," Serenity asked. "Why just these four and not the other Chibi Senshi?"  
"Good question," Michiru sighed. "But I guess we just have more unanswered questions."  
  
To be continued... 


	3. School Festival

Hi everyone, we are on to Part three now. Read and Review please.   
E-mail me at AngelRaye2@aol.com  
Visit my web site at www.angelfire.com/anime3/chibiscouts  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. With the exception of Rini I own all of the Senshi's children.   
  
The Four Elements  
Part Three: School Festival  
By   
Angel Raye  
  
  
A couple of evenings after the second fight with Nikushimi, everyone was enjoying a dinner together.  
"Our school is having a festival this Sunday," Daisy announced.  
"Really," Lita asked.  
"I always enjoyed those school festivals," Mina mused.  
"So what are all of your classes doing," Lita asked.  
"Our class is doing a sweet shop," Daisy replied. "We're going to be making cakes and cookies."  
"Oh I'll definitely be visiting your class," Serenity declared.  
"You would," Raye pointed out. She turned to Annika, "What's your class doing Sweetheart?"  
"We're selling handmade items," Annika replied.  
"So that's what's with all of the little animals you've been making," Chad exclaimed. Annika nodded her head.  
"And with all of Hope's paintings," Michiru added. Hope giggled and nodded her head.  
"Our class is doing an archery booth," Faith stated. "That's going to be fun."  
"Our class is selling origami figures," Madelyn piped.  
"Sounds like everyone is going to be busy," Amy mused as she wiped some food off of Ariel's mouth.  
"It's going to be fun," Maggie sighed. "You are all coming aren't you?"  
"Of course," Hotaru replied.  
"You will Mama," Annika asked.  
"I wouldn't miss it for anything," Raye smiled.   
  
Rini sat trying to study for her entrance exam. She had so much on her mind right now. This new enemy and who they were after was one of them. The other was this feeling she had since this whole ordeal started. Rini thought. She had thought about discussing it with Helios or one of the other Chibi Senshi but decided against it. She went to her mirror and looked at herself. Rini felt a strange sensation. It was like she was looking at someone else. She shook off the uneasy feeling she had and went back to her studying. She had promised the Chibi Senshi she would go to their festival. However Amy told her she had to do extra studying before then to make up for the time she would lose on Sunday.  
  
The day of the festival arrived. Annika, Hope, Ariel and Gloria were busy in their class getting things set up to sell. Annika had a large number of stuffed animals she had made. Hope had her paintings. Ariel had made a few clay figures with Michiru's help. Gloria had no artistic talent so Kadiri put her in charge of the signs. Other children in the class had also made various homemade items.  
"Good job class," Kadiri announced. "Our class will be successful. So let's do our best and have a good time."  
"Yes Mishima-sensei," the class called with enthusiasm.   
Pretty soon the festival was under away. Annika was thrilled that many of her animals were sold. "I knew they would sell," Gloria cried in excitement.  
"I'm so glad," Annika whispered shyly.  
"At least the crybaby can do something," Miyaki sneered as she came up.  
"Leave her alone and get back to your own stuff," Gloria snapped as Annika flushed and her eyes filled with tears.  
"Or what palace brat," Miyaki asked. "If you hit me you'll ruin the festival. You don't want to do that."  
"Sounds like you're already doing that yourself," a voice from behind her said. Miyaki turned and saw Raye standing behind her with Mina.  
"Mama," Annika squealed giving her mother a hug.  
"Hi Darling," Raye hugged her daughter back. She turned to Miyaki. "Leave my daughter alone," she commanded in a stern voice. Miyaki had heard of Raye's temper so she quietly went back to her station.  
"Come on Gloria," Mina led her daughter away. "Let's keep you out of trouble today."  
Raye knelt down and wiped the tears out of Annika's eyes. "Cheer up Sweetie," she consoled. "You're doing a good job."  
"Where's Daddy," Annika asked.  
"He'll be along later," Raye replied. "He just had to finish up some work."  
"Is everything okay here," Kadiri came up.  
"Mama this is my teacher Mishima-sensei," Annika introduced her teacher to her mother.  
"It's a pleasure to meet you," Raye stated. She was hit by a strong feeling.   
"The pleasure is all mine," Kadiri replied.  
"My daughter has told me so much about you," Raye told her. "I am so glad to finally meet you."   
"You have a remarkable daughter," Kadiri said as she placed a hand on Annika's shoulder. She leaned over and whispered to Raye, "She is going to need your strength more then ever now."  
"Nani," Raye asked.   
"Just watch over her as you always do," Kadiri replied. She smiled and walked on.   
Raye shuddered. She glanced down at Annika who was shyly talking to a high school student, interested in buying one of her animals. Raye resisted the urge to snatch Annika up into her arms to protect her. Raye decided to go look at the rest of the festival. Promising Annika that she would be back later, Raye walked out of the room, Kadiri's words still ringing in her head.  
  
"Michiru-mama do you think my paintings will be as good as yours one day," Hope asked as she carefully rearranged her paintings.  
"They already show remarkable talent," Michiru assured her.  
"That's what I told her the other day," Kadiri came up.  
"Michiru-mama this is Mishima-sensei," Hope introduced.  
"Good afternoon," Michiru stated. "Hope has told me so much about you. It's a pleasure to finally meet you."  
"It's a pleasure to meet you too," Kadiri replied. "You've got a very bright and talented daughter here."  
"Thank you," Michiru murmured as she placed a hand on Hope's head.   
"Both of your daughters are going to need the strengths of you and your partner," Kadiri quietly told her.  
"What do you mean," Michiru asked as a chill went over her heart.  
"Just watch out for them," Kadiri replied. She smiled again and walked away.   
Michiru thought. Michiru immediately shrugged that thought off. If the teacher were a threat then she wouldn't be telling them to watch over the girls. Michiru turned her attention back to Hope but Kadiri's words still gnawed at her.  
  
Lita and Ken sat at the table with Setsuna and Gary. Daisy and Maggie, along with the rest of their fifth grade class were running the sweet shop. Maggie was thrilled that her mother was able to take time away from her post to come to the festival. The class had the set the place up like a restaurant. Maggie had taken their orders.  
"I am impressed," Ken commented. "These kids have really worked hard."  
"I remember my first year in high school when we had a festival," Lita recalled. "Our class had done a coffee shop." Lita shuddered at that memory. They had come very close to losing Serena's star seed that day. And it was only a couple of days later when she lost her own star seed.  
"Well Daisy has inherited your ability to cook so the cake should be good," Setsuna stated.  
"Maggie's getting better," Gary added. "You've been doing a good job at teaching her Lita."  
"It's my pleasure," Lita replied.  
"Here we go," Maggie and Daisy came out with the cakes.  
"Well thank you very much girls," Ken replied as the cakes were passed out.  
"Mom I forgot to tell you that we both have cheerleading club practice tomorrow," Daisy stated. She and Maggie were both members of the cheerleading club and they loved it.  
"No problem," Lita assured her.  
"Come on Daisy we have to get back to work," Maggie pulled her away while their parents began eating.  
Nearby Nikushimi was watching Daisy. she thought.   
  
Daisy went back to her baking. She saw that she was low on flour. "Maggie," she called. "I need to get some more flour. I'll be right back."  
"Okay," Maggie called. Daisy dashed out of the room. She ran down the hall to the home economics room where the supplies were kept. There was no one else in the room. She opened up the cabinet and got the sugar out.  
"So there you are," Nikushimi came into the room.  
"Who are you," Daisy asked. A flash of light appeared and Nikushimi's clothes turned into her warrior's uniform. Daisy gasped.  
"Now let me see if you are hiding one of the fairies of elements," Nikushimi told her. Daisy tried to get away but she suddenly found her arms and legs bounded together. Immediately a flash of pain went through her as Nikushimi searched for one of the fairies. Daisy began to scream in pain.  
  
Rini walked through the halls of the elementary school. She remembered going to this school. She learned the hard way that just because she was a princess didn't mean she got special treatment. Her parents were also visiting the festival and the faculty was just in frenzy trying to make the place look good for the Royal couple.  
A scream got her attention. Rini ran to investigate. She went into a room and saw the enemy-attacking Daisy. Rini thought. She slipped out of sight and grabbed her communicator. "Minna the enemy is attacking Daisy. We need Senshi power now." A volley of various responses came back. Rini pulled out her transformation broach. "MOON COSMIC POWER MAKE UP!" She went through the transformation and then ran forward.  
"Hold it right there," she shouted to Nikushimi. "These kids have worked really hard to make this festival a success. I won't let you ruin it. I am an agent of love and justice, a pretty soldier in a sailor suit, Sailor Cosmic Moon. In the name of the moon I will punish you."  
"You always show up," Nikushimi griped. She held up her staff. A youma appeared. "Have some fun with that one." Cosmic Moon got into fighting stance. The youma stretched out its long claws and swiped at Cosmic Moon. Cosmic Moon screamed in pain as her torso got scratched. "Now back to you," Nikushimi turned to Daisy. A wave of pain went through Daisy who screamed in agony. "It seems like you don't have any fairies hiding in you so I will just have to kill you."  
"JUPITER OAK EVOLUTION!" The attack flew out and hit Nikushimi. Sailor Jupiter jumped protectively in front of Daisy. "I won't let you harm her."  
"Mommy," Daisy whispered before she passed out.  
"So there are adult versions of the Senshi," Nikushimi sighed. "Well I'll just leave you to deal with my youma." With that she disappeared.  
"Damn," Jupiter growled and she turned to the youma who was fighting Cosmic Moon.  
"TURBULENT WIND BLASTER!" The attack flew out and hit the youma. The rest of the Chibi Senshi and the Sailor Senshi were all there.  
"Jupiter take care of Daisy and let us deal with the youma," Venus ordered. Jupiter nodded and dashed over to Daisy. She cradled her in her arms. Mercury came over and scanned her.  
"She's fine but I will need to treat her once we get back to the palace," Mercury stated. Jupiter nodded.  
The youma stretched out its long claws and swiped at the Senshi. They all screamed and began dodging.  
"MARS FLAME SINPER!"  
"DEEP SUBMERGES!"   
Chibi Mercury was scanning for weaknesses. "Aim at its stomach," she called.  
"Girls use your new powers," Venus commanded.  
Chibi Mars, Chibi Neptune and Chibi Uranus all nodded and powered up. Within them the fairies of elements powered up too.  
"SUPREME FIREY EXPLOSION!"  
"WAVES OF DEATH!"  
"TURBULENT WIND BLASTER!"  
The youma screamed as the three attacks bombarded him. Cosmic Moon pulled out her new scepter. Chibi Mars, Chibi Neptune and Chibi Uranus all came over and grabbed it. "EARTH ELEMENT BLASTER!"  
"GOING DOWN!" The youma vanished.  
"Good job girls," Venus nodded to them. Meanwhile the parents of the four Senshi just stared in astonishment at the new powers of their daughters.  
Kadiri was watching from around the corner. She smiled. she thought. She then glanced at the parents. Kadiri walked quietly away.  
  
After dinner that evening everyone decided to gather outside since it was a nice night. Daisy was still in a lot of pain so Lita took her inside intending to put her to bed early. Rini, Annika, Hope and Faith all gathered under a tree. The four fairies took that moment to take over their bodies.  
"They are persistent," Uindo observed.  
"I just hope they don't think about checking our hosts," Chi sighed.  
"We can't let them find us," Kaisui snapped. "If Hakai gets a hold of us then the earth will be destroyed."  
"That is why we gave these girls our powers," Faia pointed out. "They will help us protect this earth."  
"And as long as they don't know we're in them then we're fine," Kaisui reminded them.  
"I still think we should let them know," Uindo muttered.  
"They're better off not knowing," Kaisui pointed out. "We're keeping them out of further danger that way. If they knew about us then Hakai would be able to see it in their minds."  
"We had better give these girls control of their bodies," Chi hissed. "Some of the parents are looking for them." The fairies nodded and slipped into their dormant states. As the girls regained control of their bodies they all fell unconscious.  
"Annika," Raye shrieked as she dashed over. She gathered Annika into her arms. Amy came and scanned them.  
"What's wrong with them," Serenity asked anxiously as she cradled Rini's head in her arms.  
Amy sighed. "I'm not sure. Ever since they received these new powers I am picking up unusual energy readings inside of them. My guess is that all this ties together."  
"Are they all right," Raye asked as she stood up with Annika in her arms.  
"They're fine," Amy assured them. "Just get them all inside and into bed. If they need anything it's rest." The Senshi all nodded and took their unconscious daughters inside. Amy frowned. she asked herself as she headed over to the group.  
  
Meanwhile Nikushimi already had her eye on her next target. In her hands she clutched a picture of Madelyn's good friend Kara from school.  
  
To be continued... 


	4. Water Power

Part four is up! Please read and review! I haven't gotten many reviews on this.  
E-mail me at AngelRaye2@aol.com  
Visit my web site at www.angelfire.com/anime3/chibiscouts  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. With the exception of Rini I own all of the Senshi's children.   
  
The Four Elements  
Part Four: Water Power  
By   
Angel Raye  
  
  
Nikushimi stood before Hakai as they watched a projection of the last battle. Hakai was very angry. "I can't believe it," she snapped. "There are adult counterparts of these Chibi Senshi."  
"They're the parents," Nikushimi explained. "They're stronger then their children.  
"Then you need to find stronger youmas," Hakai ordered. "I want those four fairies found and I won't stand for failure."  
"I have a target picked out," Nikushimi stated. "There's a festival at the Crystal Tokyo shrine tonight. Apparently these Japanese are all for tradition when it comes to festivals. The target will be going there. I'll get her then."  
"Very well," Hakai agreed. "Find those fairies and don't fail this time."  
"Yes your Majesty," Nikushimi bowed before her.   
  
Hotaru was looking over some paperwork with Amy when Madelyn came bursting in with Ariel. "Mama," Madelyn squealed.  
"Hi honey," Hotaru bent down and hugged her daughter. Amy picked Ariel up. "Did you have a good day?"  
"Yes," Madelyn replied. "Are we still going to the festival tonight?"  
"Of course we are," Hotaru told her.  
Madelyn turned to Amy and Ariel. "Are you coming tonight?"  
Amy frowned and gazed at Ariel who was resting her head on her shoulder with a tired look in her eyes. "We're going to have to wait and see Madelyn," she stated. "Ariel's usually so tired in the evenings now and we still have to have a therapy session."  
"Oh," Madelyn's face fell. "I understand." She watched as Amy carried Ariel out of the room and gave a sigh.  
Hotaru put a hand on her daughter's shoulder. "Cheer up," she said. "All of the others are coming tonight and you already told me your friend Kara is going to be there too."  
"You're right," Madelyn sighed.   
  
Raye, Chad and Annika were waiting for Gloria, Mina and Asai. The six of them decided to go together. Annika was wearing her favorite purple kimono with red flowers on it. Raye had done up her hair with accessories so as usual she looked like a traditional Japanese girl. Raye had on a red kimono.  
Serenity, Endymion and Rini showed up. All of them were wearing kimonos. "Are you going to the festival Raye," Serenity asked.  
"Yes we're just waiting on Mina and Gloria," Raye sighed. "Sometimes I wonder who is the queen of tardiness. You or Mina."  
"Mama," Annika exclaimed.  
"It's okay Annika," Serenity smiled at the little girl. She looked back up at Raye. "We're going too. We'll wait on you."  
"Here we are," Mina came up with Asai and Gloria. They were wearing their kimonos too. Mina's was orange and Gloria's was blue with hearts on it. "Sorry we're late."  
"We were about to leave without you," Raye told her.  
"Sorry," Asai replied. "But these two take a while to get ready."  
"I know what you mean," Chad stated and Endymion nodded.  
"What did you say," Raye, Mina and Serenity all glared at their husbands. Sweat drops appeared on the husbands' heads.  
"What's the bag for Gloria," Rini asked.  
"What bag," Gloria asked innocently as she quickly hid something in the folds of her kimono.  
"Halt," Mina ordered. Gloria stopped. "Hand it over." Pouting Gloria handed the bag over. Mina opened the bag. "Stink bombs," she stated as she pulled them out. "Nice try young lady."  
"Rats," Gloria muttered.  
"Can we go now Mama," Annika asked impatiently. She always loved going to these festivals.  
"Yes let's go," Raye replied and the three families left together.  
  
Madelyn walked along with Hotaru and Anthony. Ariel had been unable to come because she was so tired so Amy and Greg stayed at the palace. Although Madelyn understood why Ariel couldn't come she still missed her.  
"Madelyn," called a voice. Madelyn looked up and saw her friend Kara with her older brother, Kanbe. Kanbe was an eleventh grader in high school and helped out with Kara quite a bit.  
"Kara you came," Madelyn squealed.  
"Yes," Kara replied. She bowed in front of Hotaru and Anthony. "Konnichiwa!"  
"Konnichiwa," Hotaru and Anthony both replied.  
Kanbe gazed down at Kara. "Make sure you don't wander away," he told her.  
"I won't Onii-chan," Kara replied.  
[Author's note: Onii is Japanese for big brother.]  
"If you would like to go and be with your friends we can take Kara with us," Hotaru offered. "We can meet back here later."  
Kanbe thought about it for a minute. "Okay," he agreed. He turned to Kara. "Listen to them."  
"I will Onii-chan," Kara told him as she waved good-bye.  
"Okay girls shall we go," asked Anthony.  
"Yes," they both called enthusiastically and followed Madelyn's parents.  
They walked around and saw the queen with her family. Raye and Mina were there with Annika and Gloria. Both girls were clutching water balloons in their hands. "Hi everyone," Hotaru called.  
"Hello Hotaru," everyone replied.  
"Cool did you two win those water balloons," Madelyn asked Annika and Gloria.  
"Our dads won them for us," Gloria replied.  
"Where are Chad and Asai," Anthony asked.  
"Asai is getting us something to drink," Mina replied.  
"I don't know where Chad is," Raye sighed.  
"Here I am," Chad called cheerfully. He came up clutching a large plush panda. He handed it to Annika. "Look what I won for you honey."  
"Thank you Daddy," Annika squealed in delight as she took the panda from him.  
"Chad don't you think she has enough plush toys," Raye asked. "Her room is already drowning in them."  
"One more won't hurt," Chad told her. Raye sighed and shook her head. She saw how happy Annika was with her new panda and knew she couldn't deny her the gift.  
"Konnichiwa," Kadiri came up to them.  
"Mishima-sensei," Gloria and Annika both exclaimed together.  
"Are you girls enjoying the festival," Kadiri asked them.  
"Yes," Gloria and Annika cried out enthusiastically.  
"I'm glad. You two both deserve to have a good time," Kadiri smiled at them. She then turned to the Royal Family and bowed. "Konnichiwa your Majesties. It is an honor to see you."  
"Thank you," Serenity replied. "Annika and Hope have told us so much about you."  
"They made me wish I was back in elementary school," Rini added.  
Kadiri laughed and then turned to Madelyn and Kara. She gazed closely at Kara. "You be careful tonight," she told her.  
"Nani," Kara asked.  
Never mind," Kadiri murmured. "Enjoy the festival." She walked away leaving everyone staring at her.  
"She's weird," Madelyn stated.  
"I sense a great deal of power from her but I don't sense any danger," Raye told them.  
"I like her," Annika whispered. Everyone turned to her. "I feel so warm and safe when I am with her." Raye smiled. It was very unusual for Annika to feel so comfortable around someone other than her parents and the Senshi. So Raye was pleased to see her daughter finally trusting someone outside the palace.  
  
Nikushimi walked around the festival keeping an eye out for her target. She found these festivals boring. "How can these silly humans enjoy these things so much," Nikushimi asked herself. She looked around and saw her target with a girl her age and two adults. "There she is. Now I just have to lure her away."  
  
Hope and Faith walked along with Haruka and Michiru. Both of them clutched prizes they had won from some games. Hope was very proud of the new bag she had won. She had her mirror with her and had placed it in the bag. Now she had it out again. "The ocean is restless," she told Faith.  
"I can feel it in the wind," Faith added. "This isn't going to be a peaceful evening."  
"I know you are both worried," Michiru told them. "But I want you girls to have fun. We can feel the trouble too so if anything happens we'll take care of it."  
"Yes," Haruka stated. "Enjoy yourselves."  
"Yes Haruka-papa," both girls called in unison. They moved onto another booth.  
  
"Mama we're hungry," Madelyn told Hotaru. "Can we get something to eat?"  
"Very well," Hotaru fished around in her purse and pulled out some money. She handed it to Madelyn.  
"Thank you Mama," Madelyn took the money and she and Kara dashed over to the food stands to decide what they wanted. They each decided on meat buns.  
"Hey look the pond is over there," Kara exclaimed as she pointed in the direction of the pond. "There are ducks over there."  
"Let's go see them," Madelyn and Kara dashed over to the edge of the pond.  
Nikushimi thought as she followed them.   
"Madelyn you seem a bit sad tonight," Kara commented as she and Madelyn sat down on a bench.  
"I'm worried about Ariel," Madelyn admitted. "She is still not the same."  
"What happened to her," Kara asked. Although many children in school knew Ariel had been through something terrible none of them knew what it was.  
"Can't tell you," Madelyn murmured.  
"Okay," Kara looked a bit disappointed but she understood.  
"So my target is here," a voice from behind them said. The two girls turned and saw Nikushimi.   
"You," Madelyn exclaimed as she recognized her.  
"Out of my way brat," Nikushimi held up her hand and a net fell on Madelyn trapping her. Kara tried to get away but she immediately found herself bound up. A pain went through her body.  
"Kara," Madelyn screamed. She tried to get free but couldn't. She also couldn't get to her henshin wand to transform.  
"No elemental fairies here," Nikushimi sighed. "I'll just have to kill you."  
"Hold it right there," Cosmic Moon appeared surrounded by various Senshi and Chibi Senshi. "We look forward to these traditional festivals. You are evil to attack a little girl during one. I am an agent of love and justice, a pretty solider in a Sailor suit, Sailor Cosmic Moon. In the name of the moon I will punish you."  
"Minna," shouted Madelyn. Her mother dashed over and freed her from the confinement.  
"You always show up," Nikushimi griped. She held up her staff and a youma emerged from the water.  
"Yikes," Chibi Mars gasped.  
"Have fun with them," Nikushimi commanded. "And then kill them." With that she vanished.  
The youma came after them. Mars and Chibi Mars both powered up.  
"MARS FLAME SNIPER!"  
"MARS FIRESTORM!"   
The attacks flew out but the youma put them out. "Nani," Mars gasped.  
"It's made of water," Chibi Neptune called out. "Fire won't work."  
The youma threw an attack out and it knocked both Chibi Venus and Chibi Mars off their feet.  
"Chibi Mars," Mars shrieked.  
"Chibi Venus," Venus cried. Both Senshi dashed over to their fallen children. "Are you all right darling?" Venus picked her daughter up.  
"I'm okay Mom," Chibi Venus gasped but it was evident she was hurting. Chibi Mars was also grimacing from pain as her mother held her.  
"Then we'll fight water with water," Neptune stated and she powered up.  
"DEEP SUBMERGES!" The attack flew out but the youma absorbed it.  
"It seems like water doesn't work either," Uranus shouted. She was handing an unconscious Kara over to Saturn.  
The youma powered up again and hit the Senshi and Chibi Senshi with full force. They all screamed and went down. "We need one of the Mercury Senshi here," Cosmic Moon shouted out. "We need one of them to find its weakness."  
"If only we can get inside it," Chibi Neptune yelled as she threw out another attack only to have it absorbed.  
A voice from inside of her suddenly told her,   
Chibi Neptune thought. She watched as the other Senshi and Chibi Senshi continue to fight without succeeding.  
the voice insisted. Chibi Neptune stood up and gazed at the youma. the voice insisted.  
"Here I come," Chibi Neptune screamed. She felt her power growing as Kaisui powered up from inside of her. Chibi Neptune gave a scream and threw herself at the youma. Everyone watched in horror as she made contact with the youma and was absorbed by it.  
"Chibi Neptune," Chibi Uranus screamed as she tried to dash over. Neptune held her back.  
"Chibi Neptune," Uranus dashed over and tried to punch the youma. She got flung out of the way.  
"No one attack," Venus shouted. "We could hurt Chibi Neptune."  
Suddenly a voice from inside the youma yelled out. "WAVES OF DEATH!" The youma screamed in pain. Chibi Neptune jumped out. Everyone stared at her in shock. She turned to Cosmic Moon, Chibi Mars and Chibi Uranus. "Let's go," she said.  
"Right," Cosmic Moon gasped. She pulled out the scepter. Chibi Neptune, Chibi Mars and Chibi Uranus all came over and grabbed it. The four fairies inside of them powered up. "EARTH ELEMENT BLASTER!" The attack flew out and hit the youma.  
"Going down," it shouted before it died.  
"Incredible," Chibi Uranus turned to her sister. "How did you do that?"  
"I don't know," Chibi Neptune replied. "I just heard this voice tell me it was okay so I went in."  
"Really," Mars exclaimed. She turned to Chibi Mars with a worried look in her face.   
  
Kara moaned as she came too. She found herself in a firs aid booth. Hotaru, Madelyn and Kanbe were by her side. "Where is she," Kara asked in panic. "Where's the lady that hurt me?"  
"She's okay," Madelyn told her.   
"The Senshi and Chibi Senshi came and took care of everything,' Hotaru added.  
"Onii-chan I want to go home," Kara choked.  
"Come on then," Kanbe put his sister on his back and headed toward the car.   
Hotaru and Madelyn exited the tent and found the King, Queen and everyone else waiting for them. "Are we ready to go," Rini asked.  
"We are," Hotaru replied and everyone headed toward the cars.  
Kadiri smiled and watched all of them go. "Hope discovered she can enter a youma made of water," she stated. "Now Annika will need to discover that she can enter a youma of fire." With that she headed toward her own home.  
  
To be continued... 


	5. Fiery Field Trip and a New Confidant

Part five is up now! I have been watching Cardcaptor Sakura and have learned quite a bit about Japanese schools. They went on over night field trips. So in this part the third grade is going on an overnight field trip. I am having Amy come along because Ariel is only six. I don't know what the age rules are in Japan on their overnight field trips so I am just making up the fact that the gifted children like Ariel who skipped a couple of grades have to have their mothers come along on overnight field trips because they are too young.  
E-mail me at AngelRaye2@aol.com  
Visit my web site at www.angelfire.com/anime3/chibiscouts  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. With the exception of Rini I own all of the Senshi's children.   
  
The Four Elements  
Part Five: Fiery Field Trip and a New Confidant  
By   
Angel Raye  
  
Kadiri smiled down at her class. "Tomorrow we will leave for our field trip to the nature trails," she told them. "All of you will be put into teams of five and will be sent on a fall nature scavenger hunt. Please remember to pack your jackets because it's going to be cool at night."  
"Okay," the class called back in excitement.  
"That's it for today," Kadiri stated. "We'll see you first thing in the morning."  
"Good-bye Sensei," the class called as they left the classroom.  
"I can't wait," Hope squealed as they went to their lockers. "Two nights on a field trip."  
"It's going to be fun," Gloria added.  
"And we can all be on one team with Faith," Hope declared. "Aren't you excited Annika?"  
"Not really," Annika murmured.  
"Why not," Faith demanded as she came up.  
"She doesn't want to spend two days away from her mama," Gloria replied. Annika glared at Gloria.  
"It's only two days," Hope told her.  
"That's not too long," Ariel added.  
"Easy for you to say," Annika pointed out. "Your mama is coming."  
"That's because it's the only way the school lets me go," Ariel replied. "All of us who skipped two grades have to have our mommies come on overnight trips until we are eight." That was true. There were three other children in the third grade like Ariel who had skipped kindergarten and first grade. Their mothers were coming on the trip too. However another reason why Amy was coming along was because Ariel still suffered from Post Traumatic Stress Syndrome. Amy had to be there for Ariel just in case she went into a relapsed state.  
"It's not fair," Annika sighed.   
  
Later on that day Raye came into Annika's room. "Come on Sweetheart," she told her. "We need to pack your bag for your trip."  
"Mama I don't want to go," Annika whined.  
"Why not," Raye asked as she pulled Annika's bag out of the closet.  
"Because I want to stay with you," Annika replied.  
Raye smiled and pulled Annika into her arms. "I know Baby but you have to go on these school trips," she told her. "You're going to have a great time."  
"But Mama you're not coming," Annika protested.  
"No I'm not," Raye agreed. "But Aunt Amy will be there if you need someone. Your friends are also coming. I promise when you get back the two of us will do something fun."  
"I'll miss you," Annika murmured as she buried her face in her mother's shoulder.  
"I'll miss you too Baby," Raye replied. "But I want you to have fun."  
"I'll try," Annika whispered and Raye had to settle for that.  
  
The next morning Raye, Mina, Haruka and Michiru came to the school to see their children and Amy off. Raye had talked with Amy the night before about Annika. Amy promised Raye she would look out for Annika during this trip. She left the doctor's office in Hotaru's hands but was taking her pager for emergencies.  
Annika had her arms wrapped tightly around her mother's waist. She didn't want to leave Raye. "Go on Annika," Raye gently coaxed. "I'll see you the day after tomorrow."  
"Mama," Annika choked as a tear rolled down her face.  
Kadiri came up. "Is there a problem here," she asked.  
"Just separation anxiety," Raye replied.  
"Come on Annika," Amy came over with Ariel. "Give Mama a kiss good-bye and then get on the bus." Annika reluctantly hugged and kissed her mother good-bye and followed Amy and Ariel to the bus.   
Raye turned to Kadiri. "Mishima-san," she stated. "You should know that Annika is very shy and timid and hates being away from me."  
"I caught onto that," Kadiri assured her. "But don't worry. She'll be fine. I promise I'll look out for her."  
Raye nodded her head. She knew Annika liked this teacher a lot and she felt better knowing that she was going to be on the trip too. She walked over to Mina who was giving Gloria a 'behave yourself' lecture. Faith was already on the bus but Hope was still saying good-bye to Haruka and Michiru. "Okay Mom good-bye," Gloria started to head toward the bus.  
"Halt," Mina commanded and Gloria stopped.  
"Mom you already checked my bag," Gloria protested.  
"But I haven't checked you," Mina replied. She fished around in Gloria's pockets. She pulled out a rubber spider, a fake hand and a bottle of fake blood. "There now you can go." Gloria pouted and got on the bus.  
"Does she have to frisk you all the time," Hope asked as she followed.  
"Yes," Gloria muttered.  
"She checked your bag too didn't she," Hope asked.  
"Yes," Gloria stated.   
  
It was a long bus ride but eventually they arrived at the nature trails. "Oh they are so beautiful," Gloria squealed as she and the others got off of the buses.  
"They are," Hope agreed as she and Faith came over.  
Amy came next leading a tired Ariel and a reluctant Annika. "Look girls," she told them. "Isn't it beautiful here?"  
"Yes Mommy," Ariel replied.  
"I guess so," Annika muttered. She was already missing her mother. She looked at Amy and then looked at the three other children whose mothers were required to come along.   
"Hi Girls, Amy," Rini came up.  
"Rini what are you doing here," Annika asked as she gave Rini a hug.  
"Some friends of mine and I came up to study," Rini replied.  
"Oh I am so glad," Annika cried.  
"Are you staying in the same place," Hope asked.  
"No we're staying in one of the small cabins," Rini told her. "All of you will be staying in the big building over there."  
"Good," Amy sighed.   
"Okay Minna," Kadiri called as she and the other teachers came forward. "Get with your groups and we'll assign rooms. Those whose parents are here will be staying with them."  
"Okay," Everyone called back and they ran to their groups. The girls said good-bye to Rini and joined the rest of their class.  
  
That evening Annika was in her room with Gloria, Faith and Hope. They had a busy afternoon getting assigned to their rooms, unpacking and then fixing dinner. They had all been in giggles because Gloria had brought some tricks in her bag. During dinner she put some rubber noodles on Miyaki's plate. It had been funny watching Miyaki trying to chew on rubber noodles. After dinner Miyaki began picking on Annika again. Since Raye wasn't around to comfort Annika, Amy had to do it. Gloria was plotting to get Miyaki the next day.  
Now the girls were getting ready for bed. Annika found herself missing Raye even more. "Hey girls," Faith whispered. "Did you hear about the ghost here?"  
"G...g...ghost," Annika, stuttered.  
"Yes," Faith replied. "I heard that some students came here on a field trip. One was a girl who loved the nature trails. However, she got killed so now her ghost goes around haunting the trails."  
"So what does she do," asked Gloria who was immediately into this story.  
Faith's voice dropped to an even quieter whisper. "If she sees you doing something to destroy nature she possesses everything to attack you."  
Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Annika, scared out of her wits by now, gave a piercing scream and dove under her covers. Amy came walking in. "What's going on here," she demanded. She walked over to Annika's bed and pulled the covers off of her. Annika was in Amy's arms in a flash.  
"Faith was telling this dumb ghost story," Hope replied. "Annika just got a bit spooked."  
"She said there is a ghost at this nature trail," Annika wailed. "I want my mama."  
"There's no ghost here," Amy soothed. She turned to Faith. "Let's lay off on the spooky stuff tonight."  
"All right," Faith muttered.  
"You girls need to get to bed," Amy stated as she tucked Annika in. "Ariel and I are right next door if any of you need anything. The teachers are each in rooms down the hall or downstairs."  
"Yes Ma'am," Hope replied as she climbed into bed. Each girl accepted a kiss goodnight from Amy. Once Amy left they settled down to sleep. Gloria, Hope and Faith went to sleep quickly but Annika was wide-awake. She was missing Raye and Faith's ghost story still had her spooked.  
Annika finally told herself. She got up and put her slippers on. She slipped out of the room and crept to Amy's room. She opened the door. Amy was asleep in bed with Ariel right beside her. Seeing that made Annika miss Raye even more. she thought. Ariel was still very clingy to Amy and probably would not appreciate having to share her with Annika. Annika wandered downstairs. She looked out the window at the cabins. she thought. She was about to open the door when she remembered Faith's ghost story. Annika did not want to go out if there was a ghost. she asked herself in despair.  
Suddenly a hand touched her shoulder. Annika gave a squeal and turned around. She saw Kadiri standing behind her. "Mishima-sensei," she gasped.  
"What are you doing out of bed," Kadiri asked. She didn't sound angry.  
"I couldn't sleep," Annika replied. "Am I in trouble?"  
Kadiri smiled at her. "No," she told her. She held out her hand. "Would you like to come and sit with me?"  
Annika hesitated for a moment and then took Kadiri's hand. Kadiri led her over to the couch in the lobby. The two of them sat down. Annika asked herself.   
"Something's bothering you," Kadiri observed.  
"I got scared," Annika whispered. "Faith told a ghost story that scared me and I..." Annika stopped talking.  
"You what," Kadiri gently prodded.  
"I miss my mama," Annika replied in a very soft voice.  
"You and your mother are very close aren't you," Kadiri asked. Annika nodded her head. "I think that's wonderful. I wish every child was as close to her mother as you are."  
"I wish she could have come with me," Annika sighed. She sat back and found herself leaning up against Kadiri, something she didn't do with anyone except her parents and the other Senshi.  
"She'll be waiting for you when you get home," Kadiri assured her. She was quiet for a minute and then asked, "You're very close to Gloria too aren't you?"  
"She's my best friend," Annika replied.  
Kadiri grew serious. She cupped Annika's face in her hands and gazed into the little girl's eyes. "She's going to need you tomorrow. Be strong for her." Annika wondered what Kadiri meant.  
  
Amy was awakened when she felt herself being shaken. She opened her eyes and saw Hope and Gloria were in the room. "What is it girls," she asked sleepily. Ariel mumbled something in her sleep and rolled over.  
"Annika's gone," Gloria replied.  
"What do you mean she's gone," Amy demanded as she sat up.  
"She's not in the room," Hope stated. "I woke up and saw she was gone. I woke up Gloria and Faith. Faith is staying in the room in case Annika comes back."  
"Did any of you say anything to her that might have upset her," Amy asked as she got out of bed and pulled on her robe.  
"No," Gloria replied.  
"Faith did tell that dumb ghost story," Hope pointed out. "Maybe she got scared."  
"That's possible," Amy sighed. "Hope would you mind staying here with Ariel in case she wakes up. Gloria you go one back to the room with Faith."  
"Okay," Hope climbed up on the bed next to Ariel. Gloria nodded her head and went back to her room.   
Amy walked up and down the hall looking for Annika. She stopped at a window and looked out. She remembered that Rini was staying in one of the cabins. Amy thought. She hoped Annika decided not to do that and ended up getting lost. The child would be terrified otherwise. Amy went downstairs and was about to head toward the door when she stopped. There in the lobby on the couch was Annika with Kadiri. Annika was slumped against Kadiri with her eyes closed. She was obviously asleep. Amy was amazed. Annika rarely showed this much trust toward anyone outside her palace family. She walked in quietly. "Mishima-san," she whispered.  
"Mizuno-san," Kadiri exclaimed quietly. She glanced down at Annika. "She just went to sleep a few minutes ago. She was a little scared and was missing her mother."  
"Annika's very attached to her mother," Amy stated as she knelt down by Annika. She gently ran a hand over the child's cheek. She then looked up at Kadiri. "What's your secret?"  
"My secret," Kadiri asked in amusement.  
"How did you get this child to trust you," Amy asked. "She's so shy and timid."  
"I guess I just have my ways," Kadiri replied. Amy carefully picked Annika up. "She is a sweet little girl."  
"That she is," Amy agreed.  
Annika stirred in Amy's arms. "Mama," she murmured.  
"No Annika, it's Aunt Amy," Amy whispered. "Your friends came looking for you." Annika just mumbled something else and then went back to sleep. Amy turned to Kadiri. "Thank you for keeping her company."  
"It was not a problem," Kadiri assured her. Amy nodded and then carried Annika back upstairs.  
  
"So where did you go last night," Gloria demanded the next morning as they went down to breakfast.  
"I got scared and lonely," Annika replied. She now saw her teacher in a new light. She wondered why she felt so comfortable with Kadiri. She was also worried about Gloria. Was Kadiri trying to warn her of something?  
"Aunt Amy carried you in and you were sound asleep," Gloria stated. She dug around in her pockets.  
"What have you got in there," asked Annika suspiciously.  
"You'll see," Gloria replied with a wicked grin. The girls got to the long table and sat down for breakfast.  
"Well there's the crybaby," Miyaki sneered. "Did you manage to go to sleep without Mama to kiss you goodnight?"  
"Shut up Miyaki," Hope snapped as she sat down next to Annika whose eyes were filling up with tears.  
"Hey Miyaki," Gloria called.  
"What is it palace brat," Miyaki asked.  
"I have something that only creeps like you deserve," Gloria replied. She pulled a handful of worms out of her pocket and dumped them down Miyaki's shirt. Miyaki began screaming as she danced around trying to get the worms out. Everyone else began to laugh.  
"So that's where Gloria went early this morning," Faith mused.  
"I saw all of that," Kadiri came up. "Gloria you will be doing extra chores today."  
"Not to mention I will be reporting this to your mother," Amy came up with Ariel.  
"Nuts," muttered Gloria with a loud sigh.  
Nearby Nikushimi was watching Gloria closely. she told herself.  
  
"Okay," Ariel was reading the list. "We have to find five leaves from different trees that have changed colors. We also have to find different types of nuts the trees have dropped."  
"We'll start with those," Hope stated. "Then we can work on the rest of that list."  
"Why do we have to find so much," Gloria griped.  
"Because this is a scavenger hunt," Annika replied.  
"Yes and we want to be the first back," Faith added.  
"Why couldn't Mommy come," Ariel asked.  
"Because none of the adults could come with us," Hope replied. She knew Ariel was still traumatized from her ordeal with Lady Gemmei and their adventure through time. Hope still felt the need to look out for her.  
"Your mommy is back at the resort," Annika told her kindly. "We'll see her when we get back." Ariel just sighed and continued reading the list. After a few minutes the girls spread out. Gloria walked over to a tree and began looking at the leaves on the ground.  
"I finally got you alone," Nikushimi came up to her.  
"Who are you," Gloria demanded as she straightened up.  
"Your worst nightmare," Nikushimi replied as she transformed into her warrior's outfit.  
"You," Gloria shouted as she reached for her henshin wand. Before she could get it she was bound up so that she couldn't move.  
"Now let's see if you are hiding one of those elemental fairies," Nikushimi stated. Gloria felt a flash of pain go through her as Nikushimi began searching through her. The rest of the girls heard the screams and came running up.  
"Gloria," Annika gasped and she pulled out her henshin wand.  
Ariel pulled out her communicator. "Mommy, Rini, we need you," she called. "Gloria is being attacked by the enemy." Two replies came back saying they were on the way.   
"MARS POWER MAKE UP!"  
"MERCURY POWER MAKE UP!"  
"NEPTUNE POWER MAKE UP!"  
"URANUS POWER MAKE UP!"  
"There aren't any fairies in you either," Nikushimi sighed. Gloria gasped in pain. "I'll just have to kill you."  
"MARS FIRESTORM!" The attack flew out and knocked Nikushimi down. Chibi Mars dashed over. "Get away from her."  
"Is there anyplace you annoying Sailor pests don't show up," Nikushimi asked.  
"As long as justice is needed then we will be here," Chibi Neptune snapped.  
"This time I will destroy you," Nikushimi growled. She held up her staff and a pile of leaves caught fire. Immediately the fire turned into a youma. "Take care of them and destroyed them." Nikushimi vanished.  
"I'll take care of this," Chibi Neptune shouted as she powered up. "I never knew fire that could withstand water."  
"TIDAL WAVE!" The attack flew out but the youma only laughed and knocked the attack out of the way.  
"Let me try," Chibi Mercury called as she powered up. "MERCURY ICE GLACIER!" The attack flew out but it had no affect on the youma. The youma held up its hand and a blast of fire flew out and hit the Chibi Senshi. They all screamed as they were knocked against the trees.  
"Minna," Gloria whispered weakly before she passed out from the pain.  
"Hold it right there," a new voice called. The youma turned and saw Cosmic Moon and Sailor Mercury standing there. Mercury dashed over to Gloria to tend to her. "How dare you attack young girls who want to do well in school? I am an agent of love and justice, a pretty soldier in a sailor suit, Sailor Cosmic Moon. In the name of the moon I will punish you."  
"Careful Cosmic Moon this one is strong," Chibi Uranus called as she sat up.  
"Leave it to me," Cosmic Moon called as she jumped up. "COSMIC MOON KICK!" The youma grabbed her by the ankle and threw her down. She hit a tree and lay limply on the ground.  
"Cosmic Moon," yelled the other Chibi Senshi. The youma threw another attack and the Chibi Senshi screamed as they got knocked over. Mercury tried to protect Gloria but the attack also hit her.  
Chibi Mars gasped.  
Suddenly she heard a voice inside of her say,   
Chibi Mars thought back.  
Faia said.   
Chibi Mars thought. She stood up and hurled herself at the youma. She could feel the power building up inside of her. Faia powered up.   
"Chibi Mars," Mercury shouted but Chibi Mars paid no attention. She made contact with the youma and vanished.  
"Chibi Mars," Chibi Mercury yelled. She was about to get up but Chibi Neptune stopped her.  
"Wait," she commanded. Everyone waited.  
A voice came from inside the youma. "SUPREME FIREY EXPLOSION!" The youma screamed in pain and seemed to decrease in size. Chibi Mars emerged from the youma. She did not have a burn on her. "Now Minna," she shouted.  
"Right," Cosmic Moon gasped as she stood up. She held up her hand and her scepter appeared. Chibi Mars, Chibi Neptune and Chibi Uranus dashed over to her. They all took hold of the scepter. Chi, Faia, Kaisui and Uindo activated their powers. The four Senshi began to glow. "EARTH ELEMENT BLASTER!" The attack flew out from the scepter. The youma screamed.  
"GOING DOWN!" The youma was defeated.  
"Good job girls," Mercury called as she stood up with Gloria still in her arms. She powered down. "We need to get back to the resort now."  
"Is Gloria all right," Annika asked anxiously as she powered down.  
"She's fine," Amy replied. "She just fainted."  
"I wonder who these fairies are," Rini mused.  
"I don't know," Annika sighed. "But I am getting strange feelings inside of me."  
"Me too," Hope added and Faith nodded in agreement.  
"We'll discuss this when we get home tomorrow," Amy stated. "Now let's get going or you are going to be missed." The girls nodded and followed Amy. They didn't see Kadiri watching them.  
she told herself.   
  
That night Annika was sitting by Gloria. The girl was still in pain so Amy insisted that she turn in early. Gloria had protested but when Annika offered to stay with her she agreed. Annika told Gloria how she had entered the fiery youma.   
"So both you and Hope were able to," Gloria sighed. "I keep waiting for the rest of us to receive new powers."  
"Are you jealous," Annika asked.   
Gloria flushed. "A little," she admitted.  
Annika grinned. "Don't worry," she assured her. "Your attacks are important too."  
"They'd better be," Gloria replied and she tossed a pillow at Annika. Annika giggled and tossed it back. Amy peaked into the room and was glad to see both girls smiling. She closed the door and went back to Ariel. They would all be home tomorrow and could discuss the new enemy then. Right now it was good to let the girls be children.  
  
To be continued... 


	6. The Blustery Day

We're on to part six now. Reviews have been very scanty lately. Please review!  
E-mail me at AngelRaye2@aol.com  
Visit my web site at www.angelfire.com/anime3/chibiscouts  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. With the exception of Rini I own all of the Senshi's children.   
  
The Four Elements  
Part Six: A Blustery Day  
By   
Angel Raye  
  
Raye gazed at her sleeping daughter with a worried look on her face. When the children had returned from their field trip that afternoon Amy called a Senshi meeting. It was there that Raye learned how Annika was able to enter a youma made of fire. Although Annika came out without a scrape Raye couldn't help but worry. She herself had never been able to enter youma made of fire. When she had consulted Sailor Pluto, she was told that this shouldn't have happened. Sailor Pluto was still trying to find any evidence of these new powers in the timeline but was still unsuccessful. Raye thought. Raye crept over to the bed and knelt down by Annika. Her steady, rhythmic breathing told Raye she was sleeping peacefully. Raye was grateful for that. A child should be able to sleep without being plagued by nightmares as often as Annika was. "My sweet baby," Raye murmured. She reached over and kissed Annika on the cheek. A sudden feeling came over her. Raye thought. She didn't realize how to close to home her thought was. Raye shrugged off the thought. Raye ran a hand over Annika's face and then crept quietly out of the room.   
Inside Annika's body Faia had watched Raye the entire time. she thought.   
  
Raye wasn't the only one who was worried. Ever since Chibi Neptune had been able to enter that one youma Michiru worried constantly. She wondered if Faith was going to be able to do something like that too. The girls were in bed now so Michiru sat on the couch and looked in her aqua mirror. It was her night to tuck the twins in and Michiru felt like there had been others in the room with them. Michiru thought. She gazed in the mirror but didn't get any answers. Like Raye she had a terrible feeling that something was going to happen to the girls. Neither Michiru nor Haruka could figure out why only four girls were given extra powers. Michiru mused. She got up and went to the twins' bedroom. Both of them were sleeping peacefully. Michiru went over and removed Faith's baseball glove from her bed and then pushed a stray lock of hair off of Hope's face. She then quietly left the room  
Uindo telepathically asked Kaisui.  
Kaisui replied.   
Uindo agreed.  
  
Serenity and Endymion were sitting together when Rini came in looking exhausted. "How did the study session go," Endymion asked.  
"Hard," Rini replied. "Amy is a real slave driver."  
"She was when all of us were studying for the high school entrance exam too," Serenity laughed. "Cheer up Rini. I passed it and if I can pass it anyone can."  
"Thanks Mom," Rini said. "I'm calling it a night. I'll see you in the morning." She gave both of her parents a kiss and went to her room. Her parents watched her go.  
"Endymion," Serenity murmured. "I'm worried about her. There's something about her that isn't right."  
"In what way," Endymion asked.  
"I feel like there is someone with her when I kiss her," Serenity stated. "I also have been trying to figure out why only Rini and three other Chibi Senshi got these new powers while the rest didn't."  
"You're not the only one," Endymion sighed. All of the parents of the involved Chibi Senshi were worried. Endymion put an arm around his wife. "We'll get through this. Rini is strong."  
"I hope you're right," Serenity sighed. Her maternal instinct told her that there was going to be big trouble soon.  
  
The next day after school all the girls stayed after for various club practices. Faith was with the soccer club. With her in the club was Konyo from the sixth grade and Annika's crush. There were very few girls in the soccer club but Faith didn't care. To her nothing was better then an afternoon of getting dirty while playing sports.   
"Hey Faith," Konyo came up to her. "I haven't seen Annika around. Where has she been?"  
"Oh she's been busy," Faith replied. Since the new enemy arrived all of the Chibi Senshi had been busy. "She's here for art club though so she may stop by afterwards."  
"That's good," Konyo stated. "She a quiet kid but she's nice."  
"You're right about that," Faith agreed. The ball came toward her so she gave it a good kick. It went soaring into the goal.  
"Good kick Faith," another club member called. Faith waved to him.  
Nearby Nikushimi was watching Konyo closely. she thought.   
  
Annika left the art room to go home. Raye had gotten her to join the art club hoping it would help bring her out of her shyness a little. At first Annika was reluctant but eventually she began to enjoy it. Hope was in there too so that helped.   
"Hey Annika wait up," Hope came running out of the art room. She caught up with Annika. "Why did you rush ahead?"  
"Sorry," Annika whispered. "I wanted to see the soccer club."  
"Oh I get it," Hope batted her eyelashes. "Konyo is in the club so you want to see him." Annika blushed and looked away. Hope grinned and linked her arm through Annika's. The girls continued on to the soccer field. When they got there Annika ran to the fence and looked for Konyo. It didn't take her long to find him. She watched him closely. Hope ran up to the fence to join her. "Where is he," she asked and then she spotted him. "You know you two would make a cute couple."  
Annika blushed again. "We're just friends," she whispered as the wind whipped her long hair around her face.  
"I'm only teasing you," Hope giggled. She pushed her hair out of her face. "Kami-sama it's so windy today."  
"A windy day will keep you alert," a voice from behind them said. Annika and Hope turned around and saw Kadiri standing there.  
"Mishima-sensei," Annika whispered shyly. Ever since that night when Annika confided to Kadiri when she was lonely and scared she saw her teacher in a new light. Kadiri was more then a teacher to her. She was someone to confide in. But she was too shy to mention it to anyone.  
Kadiri walked over to them and knelt down. She looked over at the field. "I see your sister is there," she stated.  
"Yes," Hope replied. "I don't understand why she likes getting herself all sweaty and dirty."  
"Each person is different," Kadiri laughed. She turned to Annika next, "The boy you like is out there isn't he?" Annika blushed a bright red and looked down at her feet. Kadiri smiled. "It's okay to like someone." Annika made eye contact with Kadiri. She smiled shyly at her. Kadiri smiled back and then looked out at Konyo. "Be on your guard today," she told them. "You will be able to show your friendship to Konyo today."   
"Nani," Annika looked at her teacher with a puzzled look in her eyes. Kadiri always seemed to know what was happening.  
"Just stick around for a while," Kadiri advised them and with that she walked away.  
"She's weird but totally cool," Hope sighed. "I like her so much."  
"Me too," Annika whispered.   
"Annika," a new voice called. Annika looked and saw Stardust coming over to her.   
"Stardust," she gasped. "What are you doing here?"  
"I came to walk you home," Stardust replied as she jumped on Annika's shoulder.  
"In a while Stardust," Annika whispered to the pink kitten. "I want to watch the soccer club."  
"Let me guess," Stardust sighed. "That boy you like is on the team."  
"He sure is," Hope laughed while Annika blushed again. She was going to have to put up with some teasing. As long as Miyaki wasn't here then that was okay.  
  
"I see your sister and Annika are here," Konyo told Faith as soccer practice finished up.  
"I guess they wanted to walk home with me," Faith replied.   
"Faith," Hope called as she ran out onto the field. "Look at you. You're all dirty."  
"Yes isn't it great," Faith laughed. Hope made a face.  
"Hi Konyo," Annika whispered shyly.  
"Hi Annika I haven't seen you for a while," Konyo replied. He noticed Stardust on her shoulder. "Cute cat."  
"This is Stardust," Annika said. Stardust meowed in greeting.  
"So what brings you out here today," Konyo asked.  
"I had art club today," Annika replied.   
"Maybe I should check out this art club," Konyo mused.  
"After I check you out," a new voice said. Konyo and Annika turned around and saw Nikushimi standing behind them. Annika immediately recognized her.  
"Konyo run," she shouted.  
"Nani," Konyo asked. Nikushimi held up her hand. Annika got thrown out of the way. She hit the wall. "Annika," Konyo shouted but then he found himself bound up.  
"Now let's see if you have one of those fairies in you," Nikushimi stated and Konyo yelled as a wave of pain went through him.   
Annika tried to get up but she was frozen in fear. she thought in terror.  
"No fairies here," Nikushimi sighed. "I'll just have to kill you and that violet haired brat over there."  
"No," Annika shouted.  
"WAVES OF DEATH!"  
"TURBULENT WIND BLASTER!" The attacks flew out and knocked Nikushimi over.  
"Get away from them," Chibi Uranus ordered.  
"Minna," Annika gasped.  
Chibi Neptune pulled her to her feet. "Go and transform Annika," she commanded. "I've contacted Rini and she is on her way."  
"Let's go Annika," Stardust ordered. Annika nodded and followed Stardust to an isolated area. She grimaced in pain because she had been slammed against the wall pretty hard. She held up her henshin wand.  
"MARS POWER MAKE UP!"  
Once transformed Chibi Mars ran to the battle. Nikushimi had just brought forth a youma. "Have fun with this one little girls," she stated before she disappeared. "He'll blow you away."  
"Now what does that mean," Chibi Uranus demanded. Suddenly the youma roared and held up his hand. A giant fan appeared on it. It turned on and a blast of wind blew the Chibi Senshi into the air. The wind stopped and girls hit the ground.  
"Does that answer your question," Chibi Neptune grumbled as she got up. None of the girls got very far when another blast of wind flung them into a nearby bush. All them cried in pain as thorns from the bush scratched them up.  
"This is no good," Chibi Mars shouted. "Every time we try to attack the wind blows us down."  
"And its windy outside anyway so that doesn't help," Chibi Neptune added.  
"JUPITER DEADLY LIGHTENING BOLT!"  
"SCREAMS OF DESTRUCTION!"  
The youma screamed as the two attacks hit him. Chibi Jupiter and Chibi Pluto jumped in front of them. "Are you all right," Chibi Pluto asked.  
"Yes thank you," Chibi Mars replied as she pulled herself to her feet.  
"Don't slack off," Stardust shouted. "The youma is powering up!"  
"Okay then," Chibi Neptune prepared to power up. Suddenly the youma roared and held up its arms. The wind that was already blowing in from the north tripled its speed around the battle scene. The girls all screamed as they got blown around. All of them grabbed for stationary objects.  
"What are we going to do," Chibi Uranus shouted.  
A voice from inside of her suddenly spoke. it said.   
Chibi Uranus asked.   
the voice assured her.   
Chibi Uranus let go of the wall. From inside of her Uindo powered up. Chibi Uranus walked over to the youma and flung herself inside of him. She vanished.  
"Chibi Uranus," Chibi Jupiter shouted. She got ready to let go and power up an attack.  
"Wait," Chibi Neptune and Chibi Mars both shouted.  
The girls all watched and then they heard a voice from inside the youma. "TURBULENT WIND BLASTER!" The youma screamed as the attack ripped it apart. Chibi Uranus emerged from it just as Cosmic Moon showed up.  
"Now Cosmic Moon," shouted Chibi Uranus. "Save your speech for another time."  
"Right," Cosmic Moon called and the scepter appeared. Chibi Mars, Chibi Uranus and Chibi Neptune all dashed over and took hold of it with her. Chi, Faia, Uindo and Kaisui all summoned their powers. A glow appeared around the four Senshi.  
"EARTH ELEMENT BLASTER!" The attack flew out and the youma screamed.  
"Going down," it shouted before it disintegrated.   
"Good job girls," Stardust called.  
  
Konyo groaned as he came too. He found himself lying on a bench. Annika and Faith were standing over him. "Konyo," Annika squealed. "You're awake."  
"Yes," Konyo murmured. Suddenly he sat up. He saw Hope, the princess and a couple of other girls from the palace. "Where's the monster?"  
"Cosmic Moon and the Chibi Senshi took care of it," Faith replied.  
"We called your dad and he is on his way," Rini added.  
"That's a relief," Konyo sighed. He gazed at Annika. "Are you all right? You took a pretty hard knock for me."  
"I'm fine," Annika giggled. "You're my friend. I'll help you when I can."  
"Thank you," Konyo said and Annika blushed.  
Nearby Kadiri was watching them. "Good job Faith," she whispered. "Hang on Princess. Your turn will come." With that she walked away.  
  
To be continued... 


	7. A Step Backwards

Here is part seven everyone! Hope you enjoy it! REVIEW PLEASE!  
E-mail me at AngelRaye2@aol.com  
Visit my web site at www.angelfire.com/anime3/chibiscouts  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. With the exception of Rini I own all of the Senshi's children.   
  
The Four Elements  
Part Seven: A Step Backwards  
By   
Angel Raye  
  
Amy sat quietly and watched Ariel playing. They were in a therapy session and Ariel was engaged in play therapy. Right now she was using dolls and acting out her experience with Lady Gemmei. Amy winced as she watched. It broke her heart to know that her child had been through that. It had been two months now since Ariel and Hope had returned from being lost in time. Ariel had made some progress since then. She was now only averaging four nights a week with nightmares instead of every night. She had also regained some of her independence but still reverted back to babyish behavior. Amy had managed to break her of the thumb sucking habit at least. She was also glad that Ariel was able to go back to school. So far there had been no problems there. Everyone else in the palace had been very supportive through all of this. The love that Ariel was receiving was helping her in her recovery. She was slowly coming back as the child she was before the entire ordeal had begun.  
Suddenly Ariel picked up the doll that was representing Lady Gemmei and began slamming it against the floor, crying hysterically. "I hate you, I hate you, I hate you," Ariel screamed as the tears flowed down her face. Amy put her notebook down and gave Ariel a few minutes to get the penned up feelings out. Then she walked over to the child and knelt down beside her. "Mommy," Ariel sobbed. "Why did she do that to me? Why?"  
"Because she was a cruel individual," Amy explained as she gathered Ariel into her arms. "But the important thing to remember is that she is destroyed and she can't harm you anymore."  
"Mommy I don't want to do anymore sessions today," Ariel cried as she buried her face in Amy's shoulder. "I want to stop."  
Amy looked at her watch. She saw that the hour was almost up. "Okay Darling," she replied as she stood up with Ariel in her arms. "We'll stop for today. You've had enough." Amy carried Ariel out of the playroom and over to a sink. She gently washed Ariel's face. "You feeling better," Amy asked as she smiled down at her daughter's sweet face.  
"A little," Ariel murmured. She reached out and Amy picked her up again. Ariel's small legs went around Amy's waist. The child yawned and rested her head on her mother's shoulder. The therapy sessions usually left her physically and emotionally exhausted. Amy smiled and kissed the little girl on the head. All she wanted to do was protect her. This new enemy had Amy worried. They were targeting people looking for these fairies. So far Gloria, Maggie and Daisy had been attacked. Amy feared that Ariel would be targeted too. She did not know what would happen if Ariel got attacked now. Although the child had made some progress she was still on very shaky ground. Amy would do everything she could to protect her child but she had a feeling that Ariel was going to be targeted soon.  
Amy silently prayed.   
  
In her lair Hakai was furious. Nikushimi was standing before her. "I am running out of patience," Hakai snapped. "You've had six failures now. Am I going to have to find someone else to do your job?"  
"No my lady," Nikushimi replied. "It's those annoying Chibi Senshi and their leader Cosmic Moon. There are also the parents. They always interfere with my plans."  
"Silence," Hakai roared. "No more excuses. Now found those four fairies or I will find someone else to do it."  
"Yes my lady," Nikushimi bowed. She walked away. "I have to find another target," she muttered. She went to her computer and began scanning through the pictures. She stopped at a picture of Ariel. "This child is my next target."  
  
That evening the Senshi had dinner with their families. Since Amy had been busy all afternoon with appointments Greg cooked dinner. As much as Amy loved having dinner with everyone in the palace dining room she also enjoyed the evenings she could spend with her family only. Ariel was tired and these quiet dinners weren't too strenuous on her.   
After dinner the Mercury family gathered into the living room. Ariel was sprawled on the floor looking through a book. There was still some time before Amy had to start getting her ready for bed.  
A knock at the door came. Greg went to answer it and came back with Michiru and Hope. Hope immediately ran over to Ariel and sat down in front of her. Ever since those two had been lost in time together they had a special bond. Hope was very protective of Ariel and wanted to spend time with her without the other girls around. So Michiru started bringing her over every once in a while to visit Ariel. Michiru sat down by Amy and the two watched the girls talk to each other.  
"How did today's therapy session go," Michiru asked.  
"We had a little bit of a break through today," Amy replied. Michiru raised her eyebrow at her. "Ariel got some of her anger toward Lady Gemmei out," Amy explained.  
"That is progress," Michiru agreed.  
"She still has a long way to go," Amy sighed. "So much of her has been lost. I rarely see the cheerful side of her. I miss that part of her."  
"She may never come back completely," Michiru pointed out.  
"I'm aware of that," Amy replied. "I'll love her no matter what. I'm just distressed about what has happened."  
"Any parent would be," Michiru sighed. She looked at Amy. "There's more you're worried about."  
Amy nodded her head. "There is," she admitted. "It's this new enemy. I'm worried that they are going to attack Ariel. If she gets attacked I don't know what will happen to her. She is already on such shaky ground."  
Michiru sighed and looked over at the girls. She hated to tell Amy but the ocean was very restless around Ariel right now. She turned to Amy. "If she does get attacked just be there for her as you've always been," she told Amy. "You're an excellent mother and a wonderful doctor and therapist. I trust both of my daughters in your care. Ariel will be all right as long as she has you."  
"Thank you," Amy replied. But Michiru's words only slightly comforted her. She prayed that the enemy would not get to Ariel.  
  
Rini tried hard to concentrate on her studying but her mind kept drifting away. She kept thinking about this new enemy and the new powers that were bestowed to her, Annika, and the twins. Now Annika and the twins could enter the enemy of their element. Rini wondered if she would be able to do that too. She went to talk to Pluto today who told her that she still found no evidence of the enemy or these new powers in the timeline. It was all a mystery. There were also these fainting spells she and the other three were having. Did all of these things tie together?  
Rini got up and went to the mirror. She gazed at her reflection. Her pink tresses were out of the customary odangos and lay loose around her face. She was in her pajamas so that she could be comfortable while she studied. Rini gazed closely at herself and saw something different about her eyes. Her scarlet eyes seemed to be a different color at the moment. She looked closer and saw that for a moment they looked green. Rini closed her eyes and then opened them again. Her eyes were back to normal. Rini gave a shudder and turned away from the mirror. she muttered.   
  
Amy was knelt down by Ariel's bed watching her child sleep. Ariel did not want to be rocked tonight but she did ask Amy to stay with her until she went to sleep. The little girl looked so peaceful as she lay there with her arms wrapped around her teddy bear. Amy prayed for a peaceful night tonight. The last two nights Ariel had been plagued by nightmares. Amy was so lost in thought that she didn't hear Greg coming in with Moonbeam. "Is she asleep yet," Greg asked.  
"She's been a asleep for a few minutes," Amy replied. Moonbeam hopped up on the bed next to Ariel.  
Greg could pick up on his wife's worries. He placed a hand on Amy's shoulder. "I know you're concerned about this new enemy getting to her," he stated. "But I promise you that whatever happens I will continue to help you out in getting her better."  
"I'll rip the enemy apart with my bare hands if he lays a hand on her," Amy growled angrily.  
"Wow Ms. Amy I have never seen you so angry," Moonbeam gasped.  
"Sorry Moonbeam," Amy picked the kitten up and gently stroked him. "I'm just a mother who is worried about her child right now."  
"I understand," Moonbeam replied. "I worry about her too. I wish I could protect her."  
"Everyone feels like that," Greg stated. He reached down and kissed Ariel on the cheek. Amy did the same.  
"Goodnight Moonbeam," Amy called as she and Greg left the room. Moonbeam got himself settled down on Ariel's pillow. He made a promise to himself that he would stay by the little girl's side as much as possible.  
  
"Now," Annika asked Hope in astonishment. She was enjoying her nightly snuggle with Raye when Michiru showed up with Hope. Right now the two adults were talking. Hope had begged Michiru to bring her by here. Once the adults were out of earshot Hope asked Annika to do a fire reading.   
"Please Annika," Hope begged. "I want to see who the next target is going to be for this enemy. I am having a very bad feeling about this."  
Annika gave a gusty sigh. "Okay," she murmured. "Give me a minute." Annika slipped into her room. A few minutes later she emerged with her temple robes on. She and Hope went into the fire room. Annika knelt down with Hope beside her. Annika began chanting quietly. After her chanting she told the fire, "Reveal the next to be targeted by the enemy." The flames flared up and an image appeared. A few minutes later the image formed to show Ariel's face.  
"I knew it," Hope jumped up angrily. "Ariel is the next target. The waves were very restless around her tonight."  
"Poor Ariel," Annika murmured. "She is already in bad shape."  
"Which is why she doesn't need to be attacked," Hope shouted. A sweat drop appeared on Annika's head as she watched her normally mellow friend get fired up. "Ariel has already been tortured by Lady Gemmei and lost in time. When that enemy comes after her I will knock them dead."  
"Hope," Annika whispered. "We may just be able to protect her. We haven't been able to stop the enemy from targeting their victims. We can only defeat the youmas that fight us."  
"I don't care," Hope shouted. "I will find a way to keep them away from Ariel."  
"Annika," Raye came into the fire room with Michiru. "What are you doing? You're suppose to be ready for bed, not doing fire readings."  
"It's my fault Aunt Raye," Hope bowed to her. "I asked her to do a fire reading."  
"Okay Hope I think you've had enough visits for one night," Michiru sighed. "Let's get back to our quarters before you cause any more trouble."  
"But Michiru-mama," Hope began to protest but Michiru gave her a sharp look so she closed her mouth.  
"Come on Sweetheart," Raye took Annika's hand. "It's bedtime. Say goodnight to everyone." Annika murmured a goodnight and then went with Raye out of the shrine. Michiru took Hope by the hand and the two went back to their quarters.  
  
"Honestly Hope," Michiru sighed as she and Hope walked back to their quarters. "Why did you have to ask Annika to do a fire reading at this time of night?"  
"I had to find out who the next target is," Hope replied. "I had a bad feeling about who it is."  
"So do I,' Michiru admitted. She looked down at Hope. "Who did the fire reveal?"  
"Ariel," Hope murmured. She looked at Michiru with a determined look in her eyes. I won't let them get her."  
"You're very protective of her aren't you," Michiru asked.  
"I guess I am," Hope sighed. "She's been through so much Michiru-mama. What would happen if the enemy got her?"  
"Aunt Amy would take good care of her," Michiru promised. However she made a private note in her mind to talk to Amy as soon as possible.  
  
Michiru's first chance to talk to Amy didn't come until the children left for school the next morning. She went up to Amy and pulled her aside.  
"What is it," Amy asked.  
"I was hoping to tell you sooner," Michiru told her. "But Hope had Annika do a fire reading last night to find out the enemy's next target."  
Amy felt a chill go over her heart. "Who is it," she asked in a whisper.  
"It's Ariel," Michiru replied.  
"No it can't be her," Amy gasped. "She is still in a very fragile state. An attack may cause her to regress again."  
"Hope is going to do what she can to protect her," Michiru assured her. "In the meantime I suggest you try to get out there when school lets out. I'll come too. Do you have any appointments scheduled at that time?"  
"I'll reschedule them," Amy cried. "I'm going to do whatever it takes to protect my baby." With that she took off toward her office. Michiru headed off toward her security post.  
  
"Hope why have you been sticking to me like glue all day," Ariel asked as she, Madelyn and Hope went over to the school library. It was the end of the day but Ariel had to check out a book for a research report she had to do for her gifted class.  
"Do I have to have a reason to hang around one of my friends," Hope asked.  
"No but you usually hang around Faith and Annika," Ariel replied.  
"Yes what is going on Hope," Madelyn asked.  
"Nothing," Hope replied innocently.  
"Yeah right," Madelyn muttered as the three girls entered the library. Ariel got what she needed and checked it out. Hope made sure she stayed near Ariel. Whatever it took, she was going to make sure that the enemy didn't attack Ariel.  
The girls wandered outside the school. "Let's find the others and get home," Hope suggested. Ariel and Madelyn nodded.  
Suddenly a gust of wind blew. One of the papers from Ariel's folder blew away. "Oh no," Ariel cried. She dropped the rest of her stuff and went after the paper. Madelyn knelt down to pick up Ariel's stuff.  
"Ariel," Hope called in dismay. She began to run after her.  
Ariel dashed after the paper. The wind stopped blowing and the paper landed on the ground. Out of breath Ariel caught up with it. She bent down to pick the paper up. "Good I got it," she said to no one in particular.   
"That's good," a voice said from behind her. Ariel turned around and saw Nikushimi standing over her.  
"It's you," Ariel shouted as she recognized her.  
"That's right," laughed Nikushimi. She held up her hand and Ariel was bound up. "Now let's see if you have an elemental fairy inside of you." Ariel began screaming in terror. Nikushimi held up her hand in preparation to search.  
"TIDAL WAVE!" The attack flew over and knocked Nikushimi down. When she regained herself she looked and saw Chibi Neptune standing protectively over Ariel. "I won't let you touch her."  
"Get out of my way brat," Nikushimi shouted. She started to step forward when something touched her neck. She looked down and saw Chibi Saturn holding the point of her glaive at her neck.  
"Don't take another step," Chibi Saturn warned her.  
"You kids stop interfering," Nikushimi snapped. She held up her hand and a blast of power came out, knocking Chibi Saturn out of the way. "Now let me do what I am here for."  
Chibi Neptune immediately wrapped her arms around the terrified Ariel to protect her. "You idiot," Nikushimi yelled. "You really think you can protect her. I'll take care of you first." She began hitting Chibi Neptune with her attacks. Chibi Neptune screamed as she got hit over and over again but despite the pain, she did not loosen her hold on Ariel. "I seemed to have underestimated you," Nikushimi mused. "Well let's see if you can endure this."  
"I won't let you get her," Chibi Neptune gasped as she continued to hold Ariel tightly. "I won't let you get her." Suddenly she got hit with an attack much stronger then the ones before. Chibi Neptune screamed as pain shot through her entire body. Her strength left her as she let go of Ariel and fell to the ground.  
"Chibi Neptune," Ariel wailed.  
"Ariel," murmured Chibi Neptune before she blacked out.  
"Now to you," Nikushimi turned to Ariel.  
Suddenly Chibi Saturn ran over to her screaming. She held up her glaive and struck Nikushimi with it. "Leave her alone," Chibi Saturn shouted.  
"Get away from me," Nikushimi picked Chibi Saturn up by the bow on her uniform. She threw the child down. Chibi Saturn's head hit the ground and she lost consciousness.   
"Chibi Saturn," Ariel sobbed as tears rolled down her face.  
"Now that the interferences are taken care of I can do my job," Nikushimi growled. She started over toward Ariel who was screaming for her mother. "Shut up brat and let me take a look at you."  
"JUPITER DEADLY LIGHTENING BOLT!"  
"VENUS BEAUTIFUL SHOCKWAVE!"  
The attacks knocked Nikushimi down. She looked up and saw Cosmic Moon, Chibi Mars, Chibi Jupiter, Chibi Venus, Chibi Uranus and Chibi Pluto standing there. "Chibi Mars told us Ariel was the next target so we were prepared," Cosmic Moon shouted. "We are agents of love and justice, pretty soldiers in Sailor suits, Sailor Cosmic Moon."  
"And the Chibi Senshi," the rest of the Senshi shouted.  
"In the name of the moon we will punish you," they all shouted in unison.  
"More interferences," Nikushimi grumbled. She held up her staff and it began to glow. A pile of dirt began to move and it grew. In a few moments a youma was formed from it. "Take care of these pests," she commanded.   
The youma growled and the Chibi Senshi got into fight position. The youma held up its hand and dirt balls flew out and began hitting the Senshi. They all screamed as they got flung in different directions.  
"Now let's see if I can find one of those fairies," Nikushimi declared. She held up her staff again. Ariel screamed as a wave of pain went through her. The pain was so intense she passed out. "No fairies here," Nikushimi sighed. "And after all the trouble these girls went through to protect you I was so sure you were a host. Well I will just have to kill you now." Nikushimi started over toward Ariel.  
"MERCURY AQUA RHAPSODY!" The attack knocked Nikushimi over. Sailor Mercury jumped protectively in front of Ariel. "Stay away from her," Mercury ordered. Nearby Sailor Neptune was holding both Chibi Neptune and Chibi Saturn.  
"I can't be bothered with you annoying Senshi anymore," Nikushimi snapped. "I'll let my youma take care of you." With that she disappeared.  
Meanwhile the battle was going on. None of the attacks were working against the youma. "There has to be a way we can cripple it long enough to attack it," Chibi Venus shouted.  
"I don't know a way," Cosmic Moon called back.  
a voice from inside Cosmic Moon's head called.   
Cosmic Moon asked.  
Chi assured her.   
Cosmic Moon stood up. She took a deep breath and hurled herself at the youma. In a flash she vanished. "Cosmic Moon," Chibi Pluto shouted.  
"She'll be okay," Chibi Uranus called.   
"The rest of us were," Chibi Mars added.  
A voice from inside the youma called out, "MOON TIARA ACTION!" The youma screamed as light beams shot out from it. Cosmic Moon emerged. Meanwhile Chibi Neptune and Chibi Saturn were regaining consciousness.  
"Chibi Neptune they need you," Neptune shouted.  
"Right," Chibi Neptune gasped as she got to her feet.  
Cosmic Moon pulled out her scepter. Chibi Mars, Chibi Neptune and Chibi Uranus came over and took hold of it with her. From inside of them Chi, Faia, Kaisui and Uindo powered up. "EARTH ELEMENT BLASTER!"  
"GOING DOWN!" The youma vanished.  
"Good job girls," Mercury called. She glanced down at Ariel cradled in her arms. "Ariel darling, wake up."  
"I'm sorry," Chibi Neptune wailed as she weakly walked over to them. "I tried to protect her."  
"We all did," Cosmic Moon sighed.  
"Ariel," Mercury called to her daughter.  
Ariel's eyes snapped open. She saw her mother and gave a wail. She flung her arms around her. "Mommy," she screamed. "Mommy."  
"Hush Darling," Mercury cooed. "Mommy's here." Ariel screamed hysterically as she clung to her mother. A few minutes later she stuck her thumb in her mouth and whimpered quietly. Everyone was horrified. Ariel had gone backwards in her recovery.  
  
"I tried so hard to protect her Michiru-mama," Hope sobbed that evening. "I knew she couldn't handle being targeted by the enemy so I tried to protect her but I couldn't stop them."  
"The important thing is that she is all right," Michiru comforted her. "You did the best you could and we are all very proud of you." Hope allowed Michiru to hold her. The words offered only little comfort.  
  
Amy gazed down at Ariel who was asleep in her lap. Ariel had her thumb in her mouth and her other hand was clutching Amy's shirt. Amy felt a great deal of frustration. Once they had returned to the palace Amy checked Ariel over, both physically and emotionally. Although Ariel had not regressed backwards completely she had still regressed. Amy thought sadly. Ariel would still be able to go to school but now she was on even shakier ground. Nearby Moonbeam was also watching them with a sad look in his eyes.  
Greg came in. He saw how upset Amy was. "Amy," he whispered so he would not wake the child up.  
Amy looked up at her husband. "Almost two months of therapy down the drain," she told him with frustration building up. "I could wring that woman's neck with my bare hands."  
"It's not all destroyed," Greg reminded her. "You told me yourself that it was only one step back."  
"I know," Amy sighed. "It just pains me that our daughter has to go through this."  
"Ms. Amy will Ariel ever be all right again," Moonbeam asked in a worried voice.  
"I intend to keep working with her until she is," Amy assured him.  
"We all will," Greg added. The three of them nodded and then looked down at Ariel. They all vowed to do what they could to get Ariel back to her old self.  
  
In her lair Hakai was furious. "You have failed again Nikushimi," she snapped. "You have one more chance or I will destroy you."  
"Yes my lady," Nikushimi replied.   
  
To be continued... 


	8. Birthday Blues

We're onto part eight now. Review please!  
E-mail me at AngelRaye2@aol.com  
Visit my web site at www.angelfire.com/anime3/chibiscouts  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. With the exception of Rini I own all of the Senshi's children.   
  
The Four Elements  
Part Eight: Birthday Blues  
By   
Angel Raye  
  
  
It had been two days since the last attack. It was the end of the school day and the children were cleaning up. Hope gazed over at Ariel who was trying to rush through her duties so that she could get home to her mother. Although Hope had tried her best she couldn't stop feeling guilty that she had been unable to protect Ariel from Nikushimi's attack. Both Amy and Greg had told Hope that they appreciated how hard she had tried to protect Ariel. But that didn't appease Hope. Although Ariel had not regressed as badly this time there was still some regression and Hope felt terrible about it.  
"Earth to Hope come in Hope," Annika's voice called in her ear.  
"Nani," Hope snapped her gaze from Ariel to Annika who was standing by her.  
"It's about time," Annika sighed. "I've been trying to get your attention for five minutes."  
"Sorry Annika," Hope murmured. "What do you want?"  
"Madelyn's birthday is coming up," Annika replied. "What are you going to get her?"  
"I don't know," Hope sighed. She really wasn't in the mood for birthday parties.  
"Cheer up Hope," Annika demanded.  
"Nani," Hope asked.  
"We all know how hard you tried to protect Ariel," Annika stated. "It's not your fault she got attacked. This enemy is attacking whomever it can get to. Let me remind you that you got hurt trying to protect her."  
"I know but..." Hope began but Annika cut her off.  
"It's not your fault," she emphasized.  
"Is there a problem here girls," Kadiri came up to them.  
"Mishima-sensei," Annika gasped. "I was trying to cheer Hope up. She's feeling a little down right now."  
"I see," Kadiri focused a long gaze on Hope. She knelt down in front of the girl. "Don't take on more responsibilities then you can handle. Just be proud of what you can do."  
"Yes Ma'am," Hope whispered. She and Annika watched as Kadiri walked away.  
Kadiri had a thoughtful look on her face. she thought.   
  
Madelyn sat at the table working on a puzzle. She had finished her homework and had free time now before dinner. It was puzzle her mother had given her a few weeks ago. This had been the first chance Madelyn had to put it together. This new enemy and school kept her busy.  
The door opened and Hotaru came in from Amy's office. She smiled when she saw Madelyn working on her puzzle. "Finally had a chance to work on it," she asked.  
"Yes," Madelyn sighed. "I haven't had much time."  
Hotaru smiled again as she sat down by her daughter. "You know what the date is in two days don't you?"  
"Yes," Madelyn replied.  
"September 25," Hotaru stated. "Your birthday."  
"I know," Madelyn said.  
"I can't believe my girl is going to be eight years old," Hotaru sighed. "You're growing up too fast."  
"You always say that Mama," Madelyn muttered.  
"Where's your excitement," Hotaru asked. "You're usually very excited around your birthday."  
"I'm upset about Ariel," Madelyn replied. "I don't like seeing her so sad all the time."  
"I know it's upsetting when someone you care about is suffering," Hotaru told her daughter. "But Ariel will be fine. She has already asked me what she can get you for your birthday. She's looking forward to celebrating it with you."  
"Really," Madelyn asked.  
"Really," Hotaru assured her. "Now we are going to have the palace party in the evening but why don't we plan for the other party in the afternoon."  
Madelyn cheered up and she and her mother went to work at planning her party.  
  
Nikushimi stood before Hakai putting up with her wrath. Hakai was furious because of her many failures. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't destroy you right here and right now," Hakai shouted.  
"I just ask for one more chance," Nikushimi pleaded.  
"And what makes you think I should give it to you," Hakai snapped.  
"I won't fail again," Nikushimi replied. "I promise."  
Hakai thought for a moment. "Very well," she snapped. "I will give you just one more chance but this is you very last one. If you fail you will be destroyed."  
"Yes my lady," Nikushimi bowed and left the room.  
"Goro," Hakai called.  
"Yes my lady," another minion stepped forward. His eyes were gleaming.  
"I want you to follow her and destroy her," Hakai ordered. "I don't want useless trash."  
"Very well my lady," Goro replied and he vanished.  
  
Raye rubbed her temples as she went over her paperwork. It had been a long day managing the palace finances and now she was looking over the paperwork for the Hikawa Shrine. She still had to take Annika out to shop for Madelyn's birthday present. Raye thought. Raye shrugged off that thought and went back to the paperwork.   
Suddenly a scream came from Annika's room. Raye immediately jumped up and dashed over to her daughter's room. Annika was standing in front of her mirror with a terrified look in her eyes, screaming. Raye quickly gathered Annika into her arms. "What is it Baby," she asked in a soothing voice.  
"Mama I was looking in the mirror and I saw someone else instead of me," Annika wailed. "It wasn't me."  
"What do you mean it wasn't you," Raye asked. She looked in the mirror and just saw her image and Annika's staring back at her.  
"Someone else was there Mama," Annika insisted.  
Raye frowned. There had been a couple of instances in the last couple of weeks where she thought she sensed someone else with her daughter. Did this tie together? Raye decided right now she just needed to calm her daughter down. "It's just you in the mirror Sweetie," she assured her. "There's nothing to be afraid of."  
"But Mama," Annika pressed but Raye held up her hand.  
"I think what we have here is a very active imagination," Raye stated. "Now come on. Why don't we go and shop for Madelyn's birthday gift?"  
"Okay," Annika replied enthusiastically, her fear forgotten. She went to get her shoes and jacket. Raye smiled. Nothing like shopping to take her daughter's mind off of her fears.  
  
On the morning of her birthday Madelyn was awakened by her parents who came into her room to give her one of her presents early. "Happy Birthday," they both called.  
"Mama, Papa," Madelyn exclaimed. "Thank you."  
"Here's one present for you now," Hotaru stated as she handed a small gift to her. "We would like you to wear it tonight."   
Eagerly Madelyn opened the present and saw it was a heart shaped necklace. "Mama, Papa, it's beautiful," she squealed. "Thank you."  
"You are very welcome," Anthony replied as Hotaru put the necklace on her.  
"Now we have a busy day," Hotaru told her daughter. "We have a party for just the children early this afternoon and then the big palace party this evening."  
"I can't wait," Madelyn declared as she jumped out of bed. She ran to her closet to find something to wear. Birthdays were so much fun.  
  
The afternoon party had been a success. There were no attacks from the enemy. Mina frisked Gloria beforehand so there were no pranks played. Ariel didn't let her emotional state keep her from enjoying the party, which made Madelyn happy. She hated seeing her closest friend so upset.  
Now it was time for the evening party. Madelyn stood still while her mother put a ribbon in her hair. There were going to be all sorts of guests at this party since it was a formal one but it wouldn't be as bad as most of the evening formals.  
"There you go," Hotaru turned her daughter around and smiled at her. "Aren't you beautiful?"  
"Why do I have to wear this princess dress," Madelyn asked. Even though she thought the dress was pretty she had to be careful when she wore it. So she really didn't like having to wear it.  
"Because this is a formal party," Hotaru replied as she took Madelyn's hand. "Now I know this party is in your honor but I still expect you to behave yourself."  
"Yes Mama," Madelyn promised as she left with her parents.  
  
"I can't believe I have to wear this baka thing," Faith grumbled as she yanked at her princess dress.  
"Oh stop complaining," Hope chastised her sister. "It won't kill you for a few hours."  
"I know but I still hate it," Faith griped. She reached up and fiddled with the hair ribbon Michiru had put in her hair. "And I don't know why Michiru-mama has to torture me more by making me wear this stupid hair ribbon."  
Hope decided not to respond. She looked in her mirror that she had brought with her. Faith noticed it. "Why did you bring that?"  
"Because the ocean is restless," Hope replied. "Can't you feel it in the wind?"  
Faith frowned, closed her eyes and concentrated. "Your right," she exclaimed. "The wind is strong."  
"There's going to be an attack here tonight," Hope murmured. "The question is who's the target?"  
  
"Mom this is so unfair," Gloria wailed as Mina checked her over.  
"You brought it on yourself," Mina stated. "I'm tired of having to leave parties early because you've pulled a prank of some kind. If I have to frisk you every time then that's what I'll do."  
Annika came up with Raye and Chad. She saw Gloria being searched and started laughing. Raye and Chad both smothered their laughs. Gloria glared at Annika. "It's not funny."  
"Sorry," Annika blushed. "I guess you'll be staying out of trouble tonight."  
"All right you're in the clear," Mina announced. "You may go."  
"Come on Annika," Gloria muttered as she walked through the ballroom door.  
Annika was about to follow when Raye caught her arm. She leaned down and whispered in her daughter's ear, "Just because she's been searched doesn't mean she won't try anything. Stay out of trouble or you can spend your Sunday tomorrow doing extra chores."  
"Yes Mama," Annika sighed. She was smart enough to know that Raye meant business when she said that. She gave her mother a hug and then disappeared through the ballroom door.  
Mina turned to Raye. "I checked her over. Can't you give her the benefit of the doubt?"  
"If there's one thing I've learned over the years is never expect perfect behavior from Gloria Katherine Aino," Raye replied.  
Mina laughed. "I guess you're right," she admitted. "My daughter usually finds some way to stir things up."   
Raye took Chad's arm and the two of them walked into the ballroom. There was already a huge crowd of people. Since the occasion was a child's birthday the room was more child friendly. But there were still plenty of people dancing. Chad held out his hand. "May I have this dance," he asked.  
"Of course," Raye replied. The two began dancing. Raye smiled, as she thought about the times, pre-Annika, when she and Chad would go out dancing several times a week. Raye thought.   
Suddenly a strong feeling hit her. Raye gave a gasp. "What is it Raye," Chad asked with concern.  
"Oh nothing," Raye replied.   
  
Raye wasn't the only one who picked up an evil presence. Annika was giggling with some of her friends when it hit her too. She gave a gasp. "Nani," Daisy asked.  
"I sense an evil presence in this room," Annika replied.  
"That's impossible," Gloria scoffed. "You know the palace is always swarming with guards. There's no way the enemy can get in."  
"Let's not ignore the feeling," Rini stated. "Let's put the Senshi and Chibi Senshi on alert. I would rather we be prepared and nothing happen then the other way around." The girls all nodded and scattered to let the Senshi know.  
  
"Did you like what I gave you for your birthday this afternoon," Ariel asked Madelyn as they each got a piece of fruit from the table.  
"I love it," Madelyn replied. "It was a cute plush rabbit."  
"I'm glad," Ariel sighed. She glanced over at Amy and Greg to make sure they were still within eyesight. Since she was attacked she wanted to be near her parents at all times.  
Nearby Nikushimi, disguised as a servant, was watching the two children. Her eyes were on Madelyn. "So my target is the guest of honor," she said softly. "Now I just have to lure her away from everyone."  
  
Hope skirted through the crowd of people with her mirror in her hand looking for possible danger. Usually the palace was very safe but during large functions like this anything could happen. She wasn't looking where she was going and bumped into Annika. "Found anything," Annika asked. She clutched an anti-evil scroll in her hands.  
"Not yet," Hope replied.   
"Mama felt the same thing I felt," Annika stated. "She's telling the queen and the rest of the Senshi."  
"Good," Hope sighed. She backed up and bumped into someone. She turned around. "Mishima-sensei."  
"Hello Hope, Annika," Kadiri smiled. "Is everything all right?"  
"Yes," Annika whispered shyly.   
Kadiri knelt down in front of the two girls. "Stay close to the birthday girl," she told them. "She'll need you." With that she turned back to the guests she was with.  
"What did that mean," Hope asked.  
"Who knows but we'd better follow her advice," Annika replied. "What she says usually comes true." Hope nodded her head and followed Annika through the crowd.  
  
Madelyn nibbled on a sandwich she had taken from the table. Ariel had gone to Amy about something and the rest of the girls seemed to have disappeared. "Some birthday party this is turning out to be," Madelyn muttered. "My friends seem to have forgotten about me."  
"Your friends are out on the balcony," one of the servants told her. "You should go and join them."  
"Okay," Madelyn replied happily. She took off toward the door. The chilly September air hit her when she went out. The first thing Madelyn noticed was that no one was there. "Where are they?"  
"They're not here," said the servant who had followed her. "I just wanted to give you my birthday present in private."  
"And why would you give me a birthday present," Madelyn demanded as she turned around.  
The servant laughed and a bright light surrounded her. Nikushimi stood in her place. "You," Madelyn shouted as she reached for her henshin wand. Nikushimi laughed again and held up her hand. Madelyn was suddenly bound up. Her henshin wand was flung across the floor.  
"Now let's see if there is a fairy of element in you," Nikushimi stated. She held up her staff. Madelyn screamed as the pain ripped through her body. The pain seemed to go on forever. When Nikushimi was finished searching Madelyn lay there gasping for breath. "Well there is no fairy inside of you either," Nikushimi grumbled. "I'll just kill you right here. There are plenty of other targets at this party."  
"And you won't lay one hand on them," shouted a voice. Nikushimi looked up and saw Cosmic Moon, the Chibi Senshi and the original Senshi all standing there. "A child's birthday is a special time. To disrupt her party is cruel and hateful. We are the agents of love and justice, pretty soldiers in sailor suits, Sailor Cosmic Moon."  
"And the Sailor Team," shouted all of the Senshi.  
"In the name of the moon we will punish you," shouted Cosmic Moon.  
"You interfering pests," Nikushimi roared in rage. "I'll destroy you myself."  
Sailor Saturn jumped forward and held her glaive at Nikushimi's throat. "How dare you hurt my daughter," she raged.  
"Out of my way," Nikushimi growled as her powers flung Saturn out of the way. She held up her staff but instead of a youma appearing the power fed into her. She began to glow. "Now I will destroy you." She held up her hands and two glowing spheres appeared. She threw them down. Explosions knocked all of the Senshi out of the way. Several of them powered up.  
"VENUS LOVE AND BEAUTY SHOCK!"  
"DEAD SCREAM!"  
"JUPITER DEADLY LIGHTENING BOLT!"  
"VENUS BEAUTIFUL SHOCKWAVE!"   
The attacks all flew out and hit Nikushimi. "Now," Mars shouted as she ran to Saturn's aid. Mercury and Chibi Mercury were both with Madelyn.  
"Right," Cosmic Moon called. She pulled out her scepter. Chibi Mars, Chibi Neptune, and Chibi Uranus ran over. Chi, Faia, Kaisui and Uindo all powered up inside of them. "EARTH ELEMENT BLASTER!"  
Nikushimi screamed as the attack approached her. Although badly weakened she managed to scramble out of the way. "You won't get me yet," she screamed. "I'll find those fairies."  
"I'm afraid that won't be possible," a new voice called. There was a flash of light and a man appeared.  
"Who's that," Chibi Pluto asked.  
"Goro," Nikushimi snapped. "What are you doing here?"  
"I'll be taking your place," Goro replied. "Hakai has had enough of your failures so I will be taking over once I've destroyed you."  
"Nani," Nikushimi gasped. "No please have Lady Hakai give me another chance."  
"You've already had it," Goro snarled. He held up his hand. A beam of energy shot out and hit Nikushimi. She screamed and pleaded for merry. The Senshi all watched in horror. In a few minutes Nikushimi disappeared. Goro turned his cold eyes toward the Senshi. "This battle has just started," he told them. "Soon you will all bow down to our rightful ruler Lady Hakai."  
"Lady Hakai," Cosmic Moon gasped as Goro vanished.  
Nearby Kadiri had seen the whole thing. "Prepare yourselves," she whispered. "The real battle is just beginning."  
  
That evening after the party was over Hotaru was putting Madelyn to bed. The child was okay and was able to stay for the rest of the party. Serenity had come with them back to their quarters.  
"Are you okay Madelyn," Hotaru asked anxiously. "I know being attacked must have put a damper on things."  
"I guess I'm okay," Madelyn sighed. "I just wish I could have had a quiet birthday."  
"I was attacked once on my birthday," Serenity told her.  
"Really," Madelyn asked.  
"My pure heart was taken from me on my fifteenth birthday," Serenity replied. "That was a hard battle because Tuxedo Mask put himself in danger for me but I survived and was stronger as a result. Don't let these enemies ruin your special day. Other then the attack it was good day wasn't it?"  
Madelyn thought for a moment. "Yes it was," she agreed.  
"Then keep that thought," Serenity told her. She kissed Madelyn and then left the room. Hotaru kissed her goodnight and followed the queen out. Madelyn went to sleep and dreamed happy dreams.  
  
Hakai turned to Goro. "It's up to you now," she told him. "Find those fairies."  
"Yes my lady," Goro replied.  
Hakai gazed at the earth. "This planet will be mine," she vowed.  
  
To be continued... 


	9. Lost Souls

Hi Everyone! Here is part nine. Please read and review.  
E-mail me at AngelRaye2@aol.com  
Visit my web site at www.angelfire.com/anime3/chibiscouts  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. With the exception of Rini I own all of the Senshi's children.   
  
The Four Elements  
Part Nine: Lost Souls  
By   
Angel Raye  
  
  
The Queen sat with the Senshi and Chibi Senshi sat in the conference discussing what had gone on at the party the night before. All of them had been shocked that enemy had been able to slip past the palace security and get in. Since they also knew the name of the enemy they knew they had to discuss it.  
"Annika," Serenity turned to her goddaughter. "When you were helping Aurora she took you to the fairy world didn't she?"  
"Yes she did," Annika replied. "Why?"  
"Did you meet any other fairies while you were there," Serenity asked next.  
"No," Annika sighed. "So I don't know who these fairies of elements are."  
Serenity turned to Amy next. "Have you been able to find anything on this Lady Hakai?"  
"I've done some research and I have come up with nothing," Amy replied.  
"So there is nothing on this enemy," Mina concluded.  
"Then we just need to be careful," Haruka declared. Michiru, Raye and Lita all nodded in agreement.  
"It would seem that these fairies are hiding in individuals," Hotaru pointed out.  
"If we just knew who these individuals were then we could protect them," Rini sighed.  
"We won't let this Lady Hakai win," Daisy declared fiercely. "Not as long as I am fighting."  
"That's my girl," Lita stated and everyone chuckled.  
"Well I guess we'll just have to be careful and protect anyone who is attacked," Serenity told them. "In the meantime if you find anything out please report it immediately."  
"Yes your Majesty," everyone replied and the meeting was adjourned.  
  
Hakai sat in her lair feeling very impatient. "Goro," she snapped. "I hope you won't fail like Nikushimi did. I don't have any patience left."  
"Nikushimi methods were flawed," Goro told her. "I assure you my methods will work and will be successful."  
"Let me hear it Goro," Hakai commanded.  
"Nikushimi tried to find the fairies one at a time," Goro replied. "I have a method that will track them all down at once."  
"Well stop beating around the bush and tell me," Hakai shouted angrily.  
Goro held up a black crystal. "This crystal is programmed to find any fairy I want it too," he stated. "I have it programmed to find the four fairies of elements. Once I find them I will rip them out of their hosts bodies."  
"Sounds much more promising than Nikushimi's method," Hakai said. "Proceed."  
"Yes my lady," Goro bowed and vanished.  
  
Ariel tossed and turned moaning in her sleep. She was having a very disturbing dream right now. Her nightmares had taken an unexpected turn.  
Suddenly she sat up gasping for breath; her large blue eyes wide open. She was drenched with sweat so her pajamas clung to her. "Are you all right Ariel," Moonbeam asked as he yawned.  
Ariel turned to him and gasped out, "I want Mommy." Moonbeam nodded his head and jumped off the bed. He left the room. A few minutes later he came back with Amy who was still tying her robe around herself.  
"What is it Darling," Amy asked as she sat down on the bed and pulled Ariel into her arms. "Oh my! You are soaked."  
"Mommy, my dream," Ariel gasped.  
"What did you dream," Amy inquired as she carried Ariel into the bathroom. She got a wet washcloth and began to clean the sweat off of her daughter.  
"Rini, Annika and the twins," Ariel whispered. "They were dead."  
"Dead," Amy stated. "It was just a dream Sweetie. All four of them are fine."  
"But Mommy they were dead," Ariel insisted.  
"Darling they are fine," Amy assured her as she carried Ariel back into her bedroom. She took a fresh set of pajamas out of the drawer and handed them to Ariel who began changing. "Besides if anything was wrong with Rini or Annika, both Serenity and Raye would be calling me in hysterics."  
"But Mommy," Ariel protested but Amy put a hand over the child's mouth.  
"Ariel baby I promise they are fine," Amy told her.   
"Okay," Ariel murmured not entirely convinced.  
Amy smiled and pulled Ariel back into her arms. "Would like me to stay with you until you go back to sleep," she asked. Ariel nodded her head. "Then lie down." Amy tucked Ariel back into bed. She sat down beside Ariel and began gently stroking her hair. Ariel tried to forget the dream. Eventually exhaustion settled in and Ariel went to sleep.  
  
The next day after school the girls were cleaning the classroom. Ariel was telling Gloria about her dream from the night before. "Your mom is right Ariel," Gloria told her. "It's probably just a bad dream."  
"I hope so," Ariel murmured.   
"I wouldn't worry about it," Gloria assured her. "The four of them are stronger then all of us because of those powers they have."  
"I guess you're right," Ariel sighed. She picked up her bucket. "I'm going to empty this out."  
Gloria got back to her cleaning. "Gloria," a voice from behind her called. Gloria turned around and saw Kadiri.  
"Mishima-sensei," Gloria exclaimed.  
Kadiri smiled and knelt down in front of Gloria. "Your leadership will be needed today," she told Gloria.  
"Nani," Gloria looked very puzzled.  
Kadiri looked over at Annika. "How much does Annika mean to you?"  
"She's my closest friend," Gloria replied.  
"Watch out for her," Kadiri advised. "She'll need you today."  
"I will," Gloria was puzzled.   
  
Later on the girls were on their way home. They had meet up with Rini and walked together. None of them had any club practices that day. Gloria stayed close to Annika just in case she was the next target.  
Suddenly Annika gave a gasp and stopped walking. "What is it Annika," Rini asked.  
"I sense an evil presence," Annika replied.  
"Where's it coming from," Maggie asked. Annika closed her eyes and concentrated.  
"That way," Annika shouted and the girls all took off.  
"Transform Minna," Rini ordered.  
"Right," the girls replied and they pulled out their henshin wands.  
"MOON COSMIC POWER MAKE UP!"  
"MERCURY POWER MAKE UP!  
"MARS POWER MAKE UP!"  
"JUPITER POWER MAKE UP!"  
"VENUS POWER MAKE UP!"  
"PLUTO POWER MAKE UP!"  
"URANUS POWER MAKE UP!"  
"NEPTUNE POWER MAKE UP!"  
"SATURN POWER MAKE UP!"  
"Let's go," Cosmic Moon called. "Chibi Mars lead the way."  
"Right," Chibi Mars called back and she took off. The others ran after her.  
"Well if it isn't the infamous Cosmic Moon and the Chibi Senshi," a voice called. The girls looked up just in time to see Goro appear.  
"You're the one who destroyed Nikushimi," shouted Chibi Jupiter.   
"I guess you're taking over," Chibi Uranus added.  
"We won't let you hurt anymore innocent people," Cosmic Moon told him.  
"Oh don't worry," Goro assured them. "I have a way that won't hurt the people who aren't carrying the fairies."  
"We won't let you succeed," Chibi Mercury called.  
Goro just laughed and pulled out a black crystal. "This crystal lead me to the fairies," he informed them. The crystal began to glow.  
Suddenly Cosmic Moon, Chibi Mars, Chibi Neptune and Chibi Uranus began to glow. "What's going on," Chibi Pluto shouted.  
"I believe I have found the fairies of the four elements," Goro exclaimed.  
"In them," Chibi Saturn gasped.  
"Nani," Chibi Neptune screamed in disbelief.  
"By the way these fairies didn't tell you," Goro told him. He held up the crystal and it glowed even brighter. Suddenly four beams shot out and engulfed Cosmic Moon, Chibi Mars, Chibi Uranus and Chibi Neptune. All four of them began screaming in pain.  
"Stop," Chibi Venus shouted angrily. She powered up.  
"VENUS BEAUTIFUL SHOCKWAVE!" The attack flew out but it only bounced off of Goro.  
"No way," Chibi Venus gasped.  
Goro held up his hand. A huge blast of energy flew out and knocked the remaining Chibi Senshi down. Then he continued with his task. "Cosmic Moon," Chibi Pluto called.  
"Chibi Mars, Chibi Uranus," Chibi Venus wailed.  
"Chibi Neptune," Chibi Mercury cried. They all tried to get up but they found they were frozen.  
Cosmic Moon, Chibi Mars, Chibi Uranus and Chibi Neptune continued to scream in pain. Their transformations reversed and they were back in their school uniforms. The four fairies were pulled out. They were held in suspension over the four girls whom they were hiding in.  
"Allow me to introduce you to the fairies of elements," Goro stated. "There's Chi, the fairy of earth, Faia, the fairy of fire, Uindo, the fairy of wind and Kaisui, the fairy of water."  
"They were hiding in them all along and no one knew it," Chibi Saturn gasped out.  
"Let us go," Chi screamed. "When you removed us you ripped the souls out of these girls."  
"No," Chibi Venus screamed in anguish.  
"You fairies are mine now,' Goro shouted. The crystal glowed again and the four fairies were pulled into the crystal and vanished. Rini, Annika, Faith and Hope all collapsed to the ground. They weren't moving. "I have them," shouted Goro. "Now the world will belong to Lady Hakai." With that he vanished. His spell on the Chibi Senshi was released and they got up and ran over to the fallen girls. At the same moment the ground began to shake and split open around them.  
"Earthquake," Chibi Jupiter shouted.  
"Annika," Chibi Venus pulled her friend into her arms.  
"Chibi Mercury how are they," Chibi Pluto asked.  
Chibi Mercury scanned them. She then made a statement that chilled everyone's hearts. "They're dead."   
  
To be continued... 


	10. The Death of Goro

Hi Everyone. I know I left you all hanging with a major cliffhanger but I tried to get this part done as soon as possible. Read and Review please.  
E-mail me at AngelRaye2@aol.com  
Visit my web site at www.angelfire.com/anime3/chibiscouts  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. With the exception of Rini I own all of the Senshi's children.   
  
The Four Elements  
Part Ten: The Death of Goro  
By   
Angel Raye  
  
The hospital wing at the Crystal Palace was busy. The Chibi Senshi had contacted their parents and told them what had happened. Immediately the parents of the fallen girls came out and took them back to the palace. When it was found that their souls were ripped out of them everyone did what was necessary to keep the four girls alive. Endymion linked his life force to Rini as he had done in the past. Chad had been ready to do the same for Annika but Raye insisted she do it instead. So right now Raye was holding Annika in her arms with her life force linked to her. Both she and Serenity had been hysterical until Amy had threatened to sedate them if they didn't calm down. Greg loaned his life force to Hope while Asai loaned his to Faith.  
All over the world small earthquakes, floods, tornados and fires were breaking out. Apparently with the fairies of elements being captured all of these natural disasters were taking place.  
"We have to track down the enemy," Michiru whispered as she stood between the twins, holding their hands. "It's the only way we can save the girls."  
"Ariel is working on it right now," Amy assured them. Because she was needed in the hospital Ariel was assigned the job of tracking the enemy. She had been mentally kicking herself since the four girls had been brought to her.   
"Excuse me," Lita came in. "Mishima-sensei is here. She claims she can help."  
"Send her in," Amy replied. A few minutes later Kadiri walked in.  
Serenity stood up. "I know you," she exclaimed.  
"I sense something from her too," Luna added. She walked over to Kadiri. "You're from the Moon Kingdom."  
"I am," Kadiri replied. "I watched over Princess Serenity from a distance. I wasn't a Senshi but I had powers. I came to this time because of this new threat."  
"What can you do," Raye asked in a shaky voice. She was trying to be calm but it was hard. She gazed down at Annika cradled in her arms. Usually whenever she held her daughter the child would snuggle up against her whether awake or asleep. Right now there was no response from Annika and that was very hard for Raye.  
Kadiri held up some devices. "I will place these on the girls' foreheads," she told them. "These will keep them alive as long until their souls are returned." She turned to Raye. "You will be needed to fight the enemy in Annika's place. The Inner Knights will be needed to put a shield around the palace to protect it from these disasters. As long as the fairies are in captive the disasters will keep appearing."  
"I don't want to leave my baby," Raye protested.  
"I understand why you want to stay with her," Kadiri stated. "But you need to go and fight. Fighting and beating this enemy is the only way we can save these girls."  
"Raye," Amy came forward. "I'll be here with her and I promise I won't leave her side."  
Raye sighed and nodded reluctantly. Kadiri placed the devices on the girls' foreheads and the people supporting them broke the links. Amy scanned them. "They are holding on their own right now," she reported.   
"I'll stay here until their souls are returned,' Kadiri promised. "You go and rescue your daughters."  
Michiru kissed both Hope and Faith. "We'll be back girls," she told them.  
"Yes we will," Haruka added as she also gave them each a kiss. "Pretty soon both of you will be up and arguing as usual." The two of them walked out.  
"I need to hold her for a few more minutes," Raye murmured. Knowing the strong link the two had Amy nodded her head. Raye gathered Annika into her arms. "I'll be back baby," she whispered as a tear trickled down her cheek. "I won't let you die. I promise I will save you." Raye kissed the little girl on the forehead. Seeing her reluctance to let Annika go Amy walked over and took the child from her arms. Chad put a strong comforting arm around Raye and led her out of the room. Amy tucked Annika back into bed and went back to work at monitoring the girls' conditions.  
"I have to go and fight," Serenity told Endymion. "I have to go in Rini's place."  
"I don't want you to fight but I know you need to," Endymion replied. He gently stroked Rini's hair. "The Inner Knights will be protecting the palace by making a shield with their powers. I'll stay here by our daughter's side." He stood up and pulled Serenity into his embrace. "Go and defeat those monsters." Serenity nodded. She and Endymion kissed. Then she bent down and kissed Rini on the forehead. Finally Serenity walked out of the room to join everyone.  
  
"I've got it," Ariel piped up. "I've found the enemy's base on my computer."  
"Good girl," Mina exclaimed.  
"How are we going to get there," Maggie asked in a worried voice. "Without Rini, Annika and the twins we can't teleport."  
"That is why we're fighting in their place," a voice called. Everyone looked up and in came Sailor Moon, Sailor Mars, Sailor Neptune and Sailor Uranus came in. It was Sailor Moon who had spoken. "We will fight in the place of our daughters."  
"Then let's get going," Gloria snapped angrily. "I'm sick of sitting here doing nothing."  
"Gloria," Mina's voice held a warning tone.  
"I'm sorry," Gloria yelled as tears formed in her eyes. "But my best friend will die if we don't do something soon."  
Mina's eyes softened. She had been so busy trying to figure out what to do that she didn't think how Gloria was feeling right now. She pulled her daughter into her arms to comfort her. "Annika will be all right," she whispered in Gloria's ear. "Have faith in Sailor Moon."  
"I will," Gloria whispered back.  
"Isn't Mommy coming," Ariel asked anxiously.  
Neptune knelt down in front of the child. "Mommy has to stay with the twins, Rini and Annika," she explained. "It's up to you to be the Mercury Senshi right now." Ariel only nodded her head.  
"Let's get going," Mars demanded impatiently. "Let's save our daughters and the world."  
"Right," everyone nodded their heads and headed outside.  
  
Hakai smiled at Goro in approval. "Good job Goro," she exclaimed. "You got the fairies of elements."  
"They're right here in this crystal," Goro replied as he held it up.  
"I want to see them," Hakai commanded. Goro nodded. The crystal glowed and the four fairies were extracted from it. "Welcome elemental fairies," Hakai told them. "I am so glad to finally have you here."  
"Let us go Hakai," Kaisui ordered angrily.   
"We need to return the souls of the girls we were hiding in," Faia added. "Otherwise they'll die."  
"They're going to die anyway once I've accomplished my task," Hakai snapped. "Already natural disasters are happening all over the earth. Once I've drained you of your powers the natural disasters will destroy the earth."  
"Why are you doing this," Chi asked.  
"Because I got banished from this planet many years ago," Hakai shouted. "So my revenge is to destroy it."  
"Please don't," Kaisui begged. "The people that banished you are long gone. Don't kill all the innocent people."  
"Shut up," Hakai snapped. She held up her hand. The four fairies found themselves encased in a chamber. It began to light up. The fairies all screamed. "This chamber will slowly drain you of your powers. While that is happening the earth will slowly fall apart. The natural disasters will continue to increase. When your powers are gone the disasters will destroy the earth." Laughing she sat down to watch her task.  
  
Outside the palace Sailor Moon, Sailor Mars, Sailor Neptune, Sailor Uranus, Chibi Mercury, Chibi Venus, Chibi Jupiter, Chibi Pluto and Chibi Saturn all joined hands. Mars Knight, Mercury Knight, Jupiter Knight and Venus Knight all used their swords to put a shield around the palace, protecting it from the disasters going on. The ground shook underneath the Senshi. "The earth is splitting open," Chibi Mercury called.  
"Let's get out of here," Mars shouted. "We have to stop this person or the earth will completely fall apart."  
"Let's go," Sailor Moon commanded. They all concentrated and began to glow their colors.  
"SAILOR TELEPORT!"  
They vanished. From the window of the palace hospital Mina and Lita were watching. "Good luck Minna," Mina whispered. She and Lita turned to Amy and Hotaru. They were both tending to the girls. Kadiri was watching them.   
"How are they," Lita asked anxiously as she placed a hand on Rini's forehead.  
"They're alive but it's only because of these things Mishima-san has placed on their foreheads," Amy replied. "Without them the girls would be dead."  
"Which brings up the question," Luna turned to Kadiri. "Why did you come here?"  
"I told you," Kadiri replied. "To watch over the girls. My first loyalty was and always shall be to Serenity. It was just chance that I formed a bond with Annika. I knew this was going to happen. I had to keep them alive, for the queen and the Senshi."  
"Where did you get these," Artemis asked as he looked at the devices on the girls' heads.  
"I had them during the Silver Millennium," Kadiri told him. "They were made specifically for such occasions. If a Senshi were to lose her soul to the enemy these will keep her alive until her soul is returned to her."  
"Then I just hope these girls will get their souls back," Hotaru sighed and everyone agreed.  
  
From her lair something caught Hakai's attention. She looked through an orb and saw the Senshi and Chibi Senshi teleporting. "Well, well," she exclaimed. "It looks like I am going to have some visitors soon." She turned to Goro. "Take care of the interferences. They must not stop me from draining these fairies' powers."  
"Yes my lady," Goro bowed and vanished.  
  
The Senshi materialized inside a cavern of some kind. "Where are we Chibi Mercury," Sailor Moon asked.  
Chibi Mercury activated her visor and scanned the area. "We are at the enemy's base," she reported. "Give me a minute and I will determine the exact location." She pulled out her computer and began typing furiously.  
"Hurry up," Chibi Venus snapped impatiently.  
"Give her a minute," Chibi Jupiter snapped back.  
"Girls," Sailor Moon's voice held a warning. "This isn't the time or place."  
"And how many times did you and Sailor Mars argue during battles," Chibi Venus shot back.  
Sailor Moon placed a hand on Chibi Venus's shoulder. "I know you're worried about Annika," she gently stated. She glanced at Mars who got misty eyed at the mention of her daughter. "But I promise in the name of the moon and Crystal Tokyo that this enemy will be defeated and all four girls will be saved."  
"Sailor Moon," Mars murmured. "How are you holding up? Your daughter is lying there with mine."  
Sailor Moon put a hand on her heart. "My heart is breaking right now," she admitted. "But for my daughter's sake I have to stay strong. I am going to save my daughter and the other three girls. They are all very important to me and I will not give up."  
Mars reached over and took Moon's hand. "When I first met you I thought you were the weakest person I had ever met," she stated. "But you have always been the strongest one among us. You have watched all who is important to you die and your faith always brought us back. That is why I know my daughter will be back in my arms again."  
"I promise Raye," Moon assured. "I will save them all."  
"Thank you Sailor Moon, Neo-Queen Serenity," Mars said. Neptune and Uranus both nodded their thanks too.  
"Someone's coming," Chibi Mercury called and everyone got into fighting stances.  
A flash of light filled the room and Goro appeared in front of them. "Welcome Senshi and Chibi Senshi," he greeted them. "So nice of you to drop in like this but I am afraid I cannot let you go any further."  
"Where are the fairies," Neptune demanded. "They have our daughters' souls. We need to get them back so that we can save them."  
"Their souls won't do them any good," Goro laughed. "Once we have finished draining the fairies of their powers then the earth and all who live there will be destroyed. Be kind and let those four girls die oblivious."  
"You will not succeed," Mars spat. She powered up. "MARS FLAME SNIPER!" The attack flew out but a shield protected Goro and it bounced off. "Nani," Mars gasped.  
"Chibi Mercury," Neptune inquired.  
"I'm on it," Chibi Mercury replied as she began scanning him.   
"I won't let you figure out a way to disable my shield," Goro stated and he held up his hand. A blast of energy flew out and hit Chibi Mercury. She screamed and went flying.  
"Chibi Mercury," everyone shouted. Sailor Neptune dashed over and picked Chibi Mercury up.  
"Are you all right," she asked.  
"I think so," Chibi Mercury grimaced in pain.  
"I'll protect her," Neptune called to the others. "You distract him."  
"Right," everyone called.  
Chibi Mercury continued to type furiously into her computer. Neptune stood by her. The rest of them started throwing attacks at Goro.  
"VENUS BEAUTIFUL SHOCKWAVE!"  
"WORLD SHAKING!"  
The two attacks once again bounced off of Goro's shield. Blasts of energy shot out of his hand. Uranus and Chibi Venus went flying. Both of them slammed against the wall. Mars stood protectively in front of Sailor Moon, shielding her from any attacks. The rest of them continued to distract Goro from Chibi Mercury.  
"JUPITER DEADLY LIGHTENING BOLT!"  
"DESTRUCTIVE RAY!"  
"You're wasting your time," Goro sneered as he shot another blast of energy out. Chibi Jupiter and Chibi Saturn got flung against the wall. They fell to the floor and lay still.  
"Hurry up Chibi Mercury," Neptune hissed. "I don't know how much longer the others can hold out."  
"I almost have it," Chibi Mercury replied. She continued her work while the battle around her went on. Suddenly a light began blinking on her computer. "I got it," she shouted. She powered up. "MERCURY ICY WATERFALL!" The attack flew out and hit an area on the shield. Immediately the other Senshi saw where to aim.   
"SCREAMS OF DESTRUCTION!"  
"DEEP SUBMERGES!"  
The shield around Goro fell apart. "Impossible," he shouted.  
"Evil never wins," Sailor Moon shouted as she pulled out her tier. She powered up. "SILVER MOON THERAPY KISS!" Goro screamed as the attack engulfed him. In an instant he was gone.  
"Good job Minna," Sailor Moon called. She looked at the fallen Senshi.   
"Is everyone all right?" Everyone got up. Some of them looked battered but all looked ready to fight.  
Suddenly the ground began to shake. A hologram of a woman appeared above them. "Sailor Senshi and Chibi Senshi," she shouted. "I will not let you stop me from my plan to destroy the world." Then as quickly as she appeared, she disappeared.  
"Minna," Sailor Moon looked at everyone. "The war is just beginning."  
  
To be continued... 


	11. Returned Souls

Hi Everyone. Here is part eleven. I hope you enjoy it.  
E-mail me at AngelRaye2@aol.com  
Visit my web site at www.angelfire.com/anime3/chibiscouts  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. With the exception of Rini I own all of the Senshi's children.   
  
The Four Elements  
Part Eleven: Returned Souls  
By   
Angel Raye  
  
"Chibi Mercury," Sailor Moon said grimly. "Scan for the four fairies and Lady Hakai."  
"Okay," Chibi Mercury murmured as she activated her visor.  
"Our priority is to free the fairies so that they can return the girls' souls to them," Sailor Moon stated. "After we do that we'll deal with Lady Hakai."  
Mars looked at her queen and best friend. "There are times when I can't believe how much you've changed," she told her. "But one thing that hasn't changed is your devotion to your friends and family."  
"Rini is my daughter, Annika is my goddaughter and the twins are important to me to," Sailor Moon replied. "I will do whatever it takes to save their lives and the earth."  
"We know you will," Uranus smiled at her queen. Neptune nodded in agreement.  
"I got a fix on them," Chibi Mercury called.  
"About time," Chibi Venus grumbled.  
"Chibi Venus," Neptune sternly stated. "Don't be so impatient."  
"Good job Chibi Mercury," Sailor Moon decided to ignore the young Venus Senshi. "Lead the way."  
"Follow me," Chibi Mercury called and everyone followed her.  
  
At the palace Kadiri still continued to sit by the girls. Amy constantly monitored their vital signs. "So far so good," she sighed.  
"It won't be long now," Kadiri whispered.  
"It won't be long before what," Mina demanded.  
"You'll see," Kadiri replied.   
Amy frowned. She reached down and gently pushed some hair off of Annika's forehead. Stardust was curled beside her young mistress. Diana had done the same with Rini. she thought.   
  
Hakai continued to drain the fairies of their powers. "It won't be long now," she laughed. "The earth is going to fall apart very soon."  
"Not as long as there are Senshi around," called a voice. Hakai looked up and saw the Senshi and Chibi Senshi.  
"So you found me," she drawled out in a lazy voice.  
"Stop what you are doing," Sailor Moon ordered.  
"And release those fairies," Mars shouted her temper beginning to surface as she thought of her daughter close to death because of this woman.  
"I will destroy this earth and all who dwell on it," Hakai shouted. "And you won't get in my way." She held up a staff and bolts of energy came out. All of the Senshi and Chibi Senshi screamed as they went flying. Mars, Neptune, and Chibi Jupiter all powered up.  
"MARS FLAME SNIPER!"  
"DEEP SUBMERGES!"  
"JUPITER DEADLY LIGHTENING BOLT!"  
"Chibi Mercury figure out how to disable that chamber," Sailor Moon ordered. "We'll distract Lady Hakai."  
"Right," Chibi Mercury whispered as she began typing furiously on her computer.  
"You meddling pests," Hakai screamed and her staff shot out another bolt of energy. The Senshi all got flung out of the way again. The attacks kept going back and forth while Chibi Mercury continued to type on her computer.   
Chibi Venus dashed forward, screaming. She powered up. "VENUS BEAUTIFUL SHOCKWAVE!" Her attack hit Lady Hakai, knocking her over.  
"You little brat," Lady Hakai roared in anger. She held up her staff and a huge bolt of energy flew out. Chibi Venus got flung out the way. She slammed against the wall and then fell limply to the ground.  
"Chibi Venus," everyone called. Sailor Mars dashed over and picked the child up. Chibi Venus was out cold.  
"Hurry," Neptune hissed to Chibi Mercury. The battle continued. The Senshi began to look battered.  
"I got it," Chibi Mercury shrieked. She turned to Mars and Chibi Jupiter. "Aim for the bottom of the chamber the fairies are in."  
"Right," Mars called. She and Chibi Jupiter powered up.  
"MARS FLAME SNIPER!"  
"JUPITER DEADLY LIGHTENING BOLT!"  
The two attacks flew out and hit the chamber the fairies were in. It broke apart and the fairies were out.  
"No," Lady Hakai screamed. She held up her staff but Chibi Pluto and Chibi Saturn threw out their attacks and knocked the staff out of her hands.  
"Quick," Uranus told the fairies. "Get out of here. Return the souls to those you were hiding in."  
"But we should help you," Kaisui protested.  
"Go," Mars shouted. "Don't worry about us. Save our daughters. We'll deal with this."  
"Let's go," Chi commanded. The fairies vanished.   
"How dare you," Hakai screamed.  
The battle continued.  
  
Amy was checking the four girls over when the four fairies appeared in the room. "Nani," she gasped.  
"So the Senshi were able to rescue you," Kadiri stated.  
"Yes but they are still fighting," Faia replied.  
"We wanted to help but they insisted we come here first," Uindo added. Each fairy stood in front of the one whose soul she had.  
"Thank you for helping us," Chi whispered. Each fairy glowed. A golden light emerged from each of them and entered the girls. They began to stir. Kadiri removed the devices from them.  
"They're stabilizing," Amy announced and everyone heaved a breath of relief.  
"Mama," Annika sat up. Her large violet eyes were large with fear. "Where's Mama?" Amy quickly rushed to her side.  
"Mama is out fighting Annika," Amy gently told her.  
"We died didn't we," Hope asked.  
"I remember feeling the pain," Rini added. Her father stroked her pink hair.  
"And then everything went black," Faith finished.  
"Your souls were ripped out of you," Chi came forward. "We're so sorry about that."  
"So that's how we got extra powers," Rini mused. "You were hiding in us."  
"I need to check all of you over," Amy stated. She started to get up but Annika suddenly flung her arms around her and held on tightly. Everyone could see she was very upset and frightened. "It's okay Annika," Amy soothed. "You're all right."  
"I want Mama," Annika choked as a tear rolled down her face.  
"I know you do," Amy replied.   
Kadiri came forward. "Annika," she questioned.  
"She's very timid and sensitive," Amy quickly explained. "This has just upset her."  
"What are you doing here Mishima-sensei," Hope asked in surprise.  
"She kept all of you alive," Mina explained. "She had some instruments that allowed you to survive without your souls until they could be returned to you."  
"So you saved us," Rini whispered.  
"Yes she did," Lita stated.  
"Thank you," Rini told Kadiri. Hope and Faith stated their thanks too.  
From Amy's arms Annika stared at Kadiri. Her shyness was overwhelming her again. Amy gave her a gentle nudge. "I think you should thank her too."  
"Mishima-sensei," Annika whispered. There was something she wanted to do but her shyness was getting in the way.  
Sensing Annika's nervousness Kadiri came closer to her. "It's okay Annika," she assured her. "There's nothing to be afraid of."  
"Mishima-sensei," Annika suddenly broke free from Amy's embrace and into Kadiri's. "Thank you."  
"You're welcome," Kadiri replied as she hugged the child back.  
The Senshi stared in shock. It was very unlike Annika to show so much trust toward someone outside the palace. Amy decided to take this as an opportunity to check on the others.  
"Where's Mom," Rini suddenly asked as she looked around. Usually Serenity would be right by her side.  
"She's fighting in your place," Hotaru replied.  
"Nani," Rini shrieked. "We have to go and help them."  
"I agree," Chi stated. Everyone jumped. They had forgotten about the fairies for the moment.  
"But how," Hope asked. "We don't have our extra powers. We only had them because you were inside of us."  
"Besides we don't know where they are and we can't teleport without the others," Faith added.  
"We know where they are," Faia pointed out. "We can get you there."  
"And we can enter you again," Kaisui added. "That way you'll have our powers again."  
"You should be able to help the others defeat Lady Hakai that way," Uindo concluded.  
Amy turned to the girls. "All of you are fine and in condition to fight," she informed them.  
"What do you think Minna," Rini asked them.  
"I say we go for it," Faith declared.  
"Yes," Hope added. "Let's defeat Lady Hakai once and for all. Let's bring back the peace and save the earth."  
Annika had silently listened to all this as she continued to cling to Kadiri. Rini turned to her. "How about you Annika?"  
"I don't know," Annika murmured.  
Faia flew over to her. "I promise I will give you all the power I have," she assured her. "Just let me enter you."  
"Please Annika," Hope pleaded. "We need you."  
Kadiri slipped a hand under Annika's chin and lifted her head toward her. "Have faith that you will succeed," she told her. "You are strong and you will be needed to defeat Lady Hakai."  
Annika thought for a moment, "All right. Let's do it."  
"Yes," Faith cheered as she got out of bed. The four girls stood in front of their elemental fairies. The fairies shimmered and merged into the girls. Each girl felt a surge of power. Then they all transformed.  
"Let's go," Cosmic Moon commanded. "Let's put an end to this once and for all."  
  
To be continued... 


	12. Final Battle

Hi Everyone. Here is the last part of this story. Read and review please.  
E-mail me at AngelRaye2@aol.com  
Visit my web site at www.angelfire.com/anime3/chibiscouts  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. With the exception of Rini I own all of the Senshi's children.   
  
The Four Elements  
Part Twelve: Final Battle.  
By   
Angel Raye  
  
Amy, Kadiri, and the other Senshi watched the news. The reporter was talking about the natural disasters that had occurred all over the world. "The tornados, earthquakes, floods and fires seem to have stopped as quickly as they started," the reporter stated. "There is no explanation to what has caused all of this. Right now repairs are being made to all of the damages and rescue units are aiding the victims."  
"I guess once the fairies were freed these disasters stopped," Mina stated.  
"Let's just hope Cosmic Moon and the other three are successful," Lita sighed.  
"They will be," Kadiri assured them. "Have faith."  
"Kadiri-san," Amy turned to her daughter's teacher. "Was your purpose for coming here strictly to save the girls?"  
"That is why I am here," Kadiri replied. "I was drawn to the four of them, especially Annika. I knew they would need my help."  
"What will you do once this is over," Hotaru asked.  
"I don't know," Kadiri told her. She gazed out the window, "It hasn't been decided yet."  
  
In Lady Hakai's lair the battle continued. The Senshi and Chibi Senshi were getting bruised and battered. Sailor Uranus and Sailor Mars had taken quite a few knocks trying to protect their queen. Chibi Mercury was trying to scan for any weaknesses but Lady Hakai kept attacking her so she had to dodge out of the way.   
"I don't know how much longer we can hold up," Chibi Pluto shouted.  
"We have to defeat her," Sailor Neptune called back as she wrapped her arms protectively around Chibi Mercury.  
"I'll deal with her if I have to," Chibi Saturn held up her glaive.  
"No," cried Chibi Mercury in horror.  
"We may have no choice," Chibi Saturn told them. "I will sacrifice myself.  
"Chibi Saturn you mustn't," Sailor Moon told her. "If you do Hotaru will be sad."  
"You can't stop me," Chibi Saturn declared. She held up her glaive. It began to glow. "DEATH REBORN REVOLUTION!" Her glaive glowed.  
"No," Sailor Moon screamed. She was about to dash forward but Mars held her back.  
Suddenly a new glow appeared and Chibi Saturn's attack was cut off. Cosmic Moon, Chibi Mars, Chibi Uranus and Chibi Neptune all stood in place of the glow. "Chibi Saturn you will not have to die today," Cosmic Moon told the younger Senshi.  
"Cosmic Moon," Sailor Moon called out in delight.  
"Chibi Mars," Mars had tears of joy in her eyes.  
"Chibi Neptune, Chibi Uranus," Neptune and Uranus cried out.  
"We'll have our reunion later," Cosmic Moon announced.   
"I detect the auras of those fairies again," Lady Hakai shouted.  
"Yes they are inside of us again," Chibi Neptune replied.  
"And we will beat you with their help," Chibi Uranus added.  
"Never," roared Lady Hakai. She held up her staff. A blast of energy came out of it. It wrapped itself around the four Senshi. They all began to scream.  
"Stop it," Mars shouted in rage. "I just got my daughter back and I am not going to let you hurt her again." Mars powered up. "BURNING MANDALA!" The attack flew out and hit Lady Hakai knocking her over. The energy blast died down.  
"Chibi Mars," Sailor Mars dashed over to the child.  
"Stop Sailor Mars," Chibi Mars stood up.  
"Nani," Mars gasped, shocked that her daughter would actually refuse to be embraced by her.  
"It's Faia," Chibi Mars told her. "I have taken over her body to talk to you."  
"All of us have taken over our hosts' bodies," Kaisui said next.  
"This is our battle," Chi added. "The four of us along with the help of these girls will defeat Lady Hakai."  
"I will not stand by and do nothing," Uranus snapped angrily.  
"You have to," Uindo told her.  
Sailor Moon stepped forward. "I believe we can work together."  
"I know you do," Chi replied. "But this is something we must do on our own."  
"We appreciate your help," Kaisui added. "But you're in danger here."  
"We will send you back to the palace," Faia informed them.  
"Don't worry about your daughters," Uindo assured them. "We will look after them."  
"And bring them back to you when done," Kaisui finished.  
"I am not leaving my daughter," Mars snapped.  
"I'm sorry," Chi sighed. Before any of the Senshi or Chibi Senshi could say a word a bright light flashed over them and they all vanished.  
  
They materialized in the palace entrance hall. The other Senshi were shocked at their sudden appearance. "What happened," Mina asked.  
"The fairies sent us back here," Chibi Jupiter replied.  
"Let's get back there," Mars shouted in a heated rage. "I am not going to leave my baby when she needs me the most."  
"Mars," Neptune began.  
"No," Mars snapped. "We can get back there with the Sailor teleport."  
"No Mars," Sailor Moon told her. "The fairies will only send us back. We need to do what they wish and let them fight this battle on their own with the help of our daughters."  
"But," Mars began.  
"We know what you are going through," Uranus told her. "We'll just have to wait this out."  
"The fairies promised they would take care of the girls," Neptune assured her. "We'll just be here for them when they return."  
Mars sighed and reluctantly agreed. She joined the others and sat down to wait. She glanced over at Amy who had Ariel in her arms. she thought to herself. Raye put her hands in meditation position and prayed for her daughter's safe return.  
  
"So it's now just the fairies and their little hosts," Lady Hakai sneered. "Well I've ripped those fairies out of you before and I can do it again."  
"Not a chance Lady Hakai," Cosmic Moon snapped as she regained control of her body. "We know that we're hosts now and we are prepared to use our powers with the powers of these fairies to fight you."  
"And we will never give up," Chibi Uranus added.  
"We love this world and we will do everything we can to save it," Chibi Mars added with a slight quiver in her voice.  
"Even if it costs us our lives," Chibi Neptune finished.  
"Such bravery for little girls," Lady Hakai mocked. "I'll wipe all of you out."  
"Three of us may be little but we're tough," Chibi Uranus shouted. She powered up. "TURBULENT WIND BLASTER!" Her attack flew out and knocked Lady Hakai down.  
"Your brat," Lady Hakai roared as she pulled herself to her feet. She held up the same crystal that Goro used to extract the fairies from them. Chibi Mars immediately recognized it.  
"NO," she screamed and she powered up.   
"SUPREME FIREY BLASTER!" The attack flew out and knocked the crystal right out of Lady Hakai's hand. "Destroy it," Cosmic Moon shouted.  
"TURBULENT WIND BLASTER!"  
"WAVES OF DEATH!"  
The two attacks engulfed the crystal and destroyed it. Lady Hakai screamed in rage. "How dare you," she shouted angrily. She held up her staff. "I will destroy you right here and right now."  
"We won't let you succeed," Cosmic Moon pulled out her scepter. She began to glow as Chi's power activated within her. "Minna I need you."  
Chibi Mars, Chibi Neptune and Chibi Uranus gathered around Cosmic Moon and each took hold of the scepter. Each of them began to glow as the fairies activated their powers. Energy shot out of Lady Hakai's staff while the scepter began to glow. "EARTH ELEMENT BALSTER!" The attacks hit each other and collided. For a few minutes the two attacks hit each other in the middle with neither of them seeming to give.  
"Fairies increase our powers," Cosmic Moon shouted.  
"Please," Chibi Mars pleaded. "I don't care if it wears me out."  
"Me either," Chibi Neptune called. "I just want to beat Lady Hakai."  
"Give us all you've got," Chibi Uranus pleaded.  
In response the fairies increased their powers. The Senshi began to glow even brighter. Lady Hakai's attack began to weaken. "No," she shouted but the Senshi attack continued to grow stronger. Suddenly the staff fell out of Lady Hakai's hand. She screamed as attack enveloped her. The Senshi watched as the attack overcame and destroyed her.  
"We did it," Chibi Mars gasped as she fell to her knees.  
"Thank you Minna," Cosmic Moon whispered as she also dropped to her knees. The four girls glowed again as the fairies removed themselves from their bodies. Once the fairies were out the girls lost consciousness.  
"Let's get them back to the palace," Chi told them. Each fairy nodded as she picked up the girl she hid in. They glowed and then vanished.  
  
In the palace the rest of the Senshi and Chibi Senshi waited anxiously. Suddenly a glow appeared and the fairies emerged carrying the unconscious girls. "What happened to them," Raye shrieked as she dashed over and took Annika from Faia.  
"They're fine," Kaisui assured her as she handed Hope over to Neptune.  
"They're just exhausted," Chi added as she gave Rini to Endymion.  
"But Lady Hakai is defeated," Uindo told them as Haruka took Faith from her.  
"That's a relief," Serenity sighed as she stroked Rini's hair.  
"It is," Raye agreed. She smiled down at Annika and was pleased when the child snuggled into her arms.  
  
The fairies stood in front of the Senshi, Knights and Chibi Senshi saying good-bye. "Do you really have to leave," Rini asked. "We only just got to know you."  
"Yes," Hope added. "We wish you could stay."  
"I'm afraid we have to go," Chi replied.  
"But we're always with you," Uindo added.  
Faia hovered in front of Annika. "Aurora was right about you," she told her.  
"Nani," Annika asked.  
"She told me what a sweet person you are," Faia replied. "I can see why she values you as a friend."  
"Tell her hi for me," Annika whispered shyly. Faia nodded her head.  
Kaisui gazed at everyone. "Thank you for your help and we're sorry for any trouble we may have caused," she told them.  
"We were glad to help," Faith replied.  
"Take care and call on us if you need us again," Mina stated. "We are Senshi and our job is to protect the world from evil."  
"And that is what we will all do," Lita added. Everyone nodded in agreement.  
"Farewell," the fairies all called in unison as they vanished.  
Kadiri quietly came forward. "Well I guess it's time for me to head home," she told them.  
"Thank you so much for your help," Michiru told her. "I don't know what would have happened to the girls if you weren't there."  
"It was my pleasure," Kadiri replied. "It was why I came here."  
"What are you going to do now," Amy asked.  
"I'm not sure," Kadiri, told her as she gazed at Annika. "I've been offered a permanent position at Crystal Tokyo Elementary but I may go abroad to teach."  
"Whatever you decide will be the best," Raye said. "Just remember you will always have my gratitude for helping save my daughter." She looked down at Annika who was shyly clinging to her. "Do you have anything you want to say to her?"  
Annika swallowed and timidly walked up to Kadiri who knelt down in front of her. "I...uh...I," Annika stammered.  
"Yes," Kadiri asked gently.  
Suddenly Annika flung her arms around Kadiri. "Don't leave," she pleaded. "Please stay. You're the best teacher I have ever had. I want you to stay."   
Raye stepped forward. "With all due respect," she told Kadiri. "Annika has always been very shy. To have her warm to someone outside our palace family is rare. I would like it if you can stay on."  
"I would too," Hope added. The other children nodded in agreement.  
Kadiri smiled. "Then I will," she told them. "I will stay here in Crystal Tokyo. Besides I have a feeling I will be needed again."  
"And you are always welcome here," Serenity added. She turned to everyone. "We all did a good job with this last enemy. I am proud to be a part of all of you." Everyone smiled and agreed.  
  
The end. 


End file.
